


Christmas Puns are Ridiculous

by lisaof9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaof9/pseuds/lisaof9
Summary: Christmas prompt: Kara starts receiving gifts from a Secret Santa; Cat gets jealous. Bonus points if the Secret Santa is Lucy and/or Carter and/or the Superpals trying to make Cat jealous.Merry Christmas!  I hope you enjoy this!





	Christmas Puns are Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writetherest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/gifts).



Cat Grant did not participate in the holiday traditions her employees were so excited to join. She was the boss, so even when Kara Danvers had used her true powers, her damn puppy eyes, to beg Cat to join in, Cat held her resolve. She wanted to, even if just to see Kara smile, but Cat knew that it would be unfair for her to take part in the office Secret Santa exchange because, frankly, whoever got her name would surely die of stress trying find an appropriate gift for their boss with a budget of thirty dollars.

Instead, Cat had looked into Kara’s ridiculously beautiful face and agreed that, this year, they could decorate the 40th floor. Including Cat’s office, which Cat only agreed to if Kara would personally decorate it. Of course, Cat knew her assistant was Supergirl, and stunningly gorgeous, and if Cat chose to have Kara in her office bursting with holiday cheer, well, she considered that her gift.

Cat had come in at six in the morning, per Kara’s excited request. Cat was congratulating herself for her well thought out plan on December 14th as she watched Kara standing in front of an 18-foot tall, honest to goodness live-cut Noble Fir tree. Cat wasn’t about to tell Kara that the smell of a real Christmas tree always reminded Cat of her Father. Every year, he used to take Cat out to a tiny tree farm called Secret Valley Tree Farm. They would drink hot cocoa that Mrs. Swanson, co-owner with her husband, had heated over a campfire pan. After cocoa, Cat and her father would choose the perfect tree and cut it down. It was one of Cat’s most cherished memories.

The tree Kara had gotten was perfection, so much so that Cat almost thought she smelled the homemade cocoa.

“I think it looks perfect right there, don’t you, Miss Grant?” Kara turned and gave Cat a dazzling smile.

“I think you’re right,” Cat said and she couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Oh!” Kara exclaimed. “I almost forgot.” She trotted off at mere human speed to her desk and quickly returned with a thermos. “Can’t forget the hot cocoa,” she said with sparkle in her blue eyes. She filled a hideous Christmas mug and handed it to Cat.

Cat took the offered mug in stunned silence. She smelled the piping hot beverage and closed her eyes, transported back to happier times. She opened her eyes and tried to glare at Kara, but failed. “This smells like whole milk,” she accused.

Kara finished filling her own cup and smiled. “It’s the only kind the Secret Valley Tree Farm uses,” Kara whispered as she took away Cat’s mug.

“Return my cocoa,” Cat said. Her brain had planned to ask how the hell Kara Danvers knew about the Secret Valley Tree Farm, but the command had come first.

“Nope,” Kara said happily. She opened the door to the balcony and went into the frigid December morning air.

Cat marched outside prepared to dress down Kara for daring to know about her childhood memory and to reclaim her damned hot cocoa. She stopped flat-footed when she saw Kara place two mugs on a table between two chairs that faced the newly installed tree. Each chair had a red plaid comforter in place.

Cat sat, covered herself with the wool comforter, and took her mug. “I doubt anyone except Supergirl could have uncovered this family secret,” Cat said, and then she sipped the amazing beverage steaming in the cold air.

Kara smiled behind her cup. After a healthy swig, she had a cocoa mustache. “Or a diligent assistant smart enough to take a trip to her boss’ grade school and read the Christmas copies of her fifth-grade newspaper.”

Cat smirked over the top of her mug. “That must have been a costly round trip,” she said.

Kara’s eyes sparkled. Any pretense that Cat didn’t know she was Supergirl at this point was useless after the Myriad debacle. “I have access to a very private jet.”

Cat’s eyes softened. “Well, I hope the jet didn’t have any difficulty getting tree sap out of her cape.”

Kara scowled. “Interestingly enough, the cape is made from Kryptonian material, so that jet simply heat-visioned it right off.”

“Mmm,” Cat murmured as she took another sip, which meant, ‘please continue.’

Kara’s expression was now bordering on grouchy. “The suit, however, is made from Earth fabric.” She sighed. “It did not fare well.”

Cat let out a bark of laughter. “That sounds unfortunate,” she said, but her expression suggested she found it quite humorous.

Kara gave Cat one of her Sunny Danvers smiles. “It was totally worth it,” she said honestly.

Cat felt her throat tighten and needed to put distance between them. “You will, of course, let me pay for it.”

Kara grinned shyly. “Actually, the jet service helped Mr. Swanson cut down his entire order of commercial trees. He wanted to pay me on top of gifting the tree.”

Cat’s eyes locked on Kara’s. “Don’t you mean to pay the jet service?”

Kara smile softened. “We both know they are the same person.”

Cat lifted her mug. “That we do.”

They sat in silence and admired the tree for a long moment. Cat put her empty mug on the table beside her but made no move to leave. Once Kara’s cup joined hers, Cat glanced at Kara. “That was very kind of you,” she said quietly.

Kara adjusted her glasses. “It’s easy to be kind to you.”

Cat laughed and used the arms of the chair to push herself to her feet. “Hardly.” She rolled her eyes and headed toward the door.

Kara appeared at her side in a blur of motion. She rested a hand gently on Cat’s arm. “I know you hate being wrong,” Kara said in a whisper. “But you are.” She gave Cat a gentle squeeze, and then moved past her to start decorating the tree.

Cat said nothing as she went back to her desk. She was afraid her voice would betray how much Kara’s comment truly meant. Cat couldn’t afford to let her mind wander to thoughts that were less than professional, and downright romantic.  No, she would focus on mentoring Kara because Cat was not fool enough to believe Kara could return her feelings.

Kara put on an innocuous Adele album instead of the Christmas carols, which Cat despised. Cat was editing layouts, while Kara decorated the tree. She even floated in the air to reach the highest branches. Each time Kara’s feet left the carpet, Cat’s heart fluttered a bit. By the time the rest of the staff came dribbling in just before eight in the morning, Cat had to actively suppress her smile.

Once the office included other staff, Kara kept her occasional decorating to the lower branches, and she went about organizing Cat’s day.

Just before eleven that morning, a courier arrived with a huge box. Cat lifted her gaze wondering which local politician or scandal-entrenched star was trying to win her favor, but she was surprised when Kara squealed and bounced up and down, obviously excited by receiving a gift.

Kara lifted a basket out of the box and studied it. It was filled with different colored pears arranged in a Christmas tree shape and had what was obviously a CD wrapped in gold paper dangling from one side. She unwrapped it and laughed out loud.

Cat’s curiosity got the best of her. She wandered casually out to Kara’s desk to give her the edited layouts. “Why am I not surprised you get a fruit-of-the-month delivery?”

Kara turned and grinned. “It’s from my Secret Santa.”  She handed Cat the attached card. It read, “On the first day of Christmas my Secret Santa gave to me…”

“The first day of Christmas is the day after Christmas,” Cat pointed out, already hating whoever dared to woo Kara with food.

“Oh, hush,” Kara whispered playfully.

Cat studied the obvious pear tree and then rolled her eyes when Kara opened the CD and showed it to Cat: _The Partridge Family’s Greatest Hits_. Cat’s expression and tone made her disdain clear. “A Christmas pun. How original.”

Kara raised one eyebrow at her boss. “I think it’s cute.” She frowned. “But I hope they don’t send one every day. That would be way over the spending limit.”

“Hmpt,” Cat muttered. She glanced at the company information on the side of the basket. It was a Vermont organic company. Whoever sent the gift had already exceeded the 30-dollar limit. Cat was not amused. She tried to convince herself it was because of the expense, but had to admit to herself that her anger was more jealous in nature. Cat liked being the one to make Kara laugh and smile. “Well, at least you’ll have a healthy snack,” she said. She smirked and then added. “That will last you about ten minutes?”

Kara’s smile brightened the way it always did when Cat playfully teased her. “More like eight,” Kara said coyly.

Cat took a few steps closer until she was next to Kara’s shoulder. “Well, let me know if you like them,” she whispered. “I’ll send a truckload to your apartment.” She rested her hand on Kara’s arm and gave it a playful squeeze. “Consider it my civic duty. We have to keep you at your strongest.” She cleared her throat and tried not to notice the fond look Kara was giving her. “Now, back to work.” She spun and walked away.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said with a huge grin.

That evening, after everyone else had left the floor, Kara came into Cat’s office and began working to finish decorating the tree. Cat smiled down at the article she was proofreading when she saw Kara go to the sound system. “Keira, that had better not be a greatest hits album where three-fifths of the group didn’t actually sing or play instruments.”

Kara turned and beamed at Cat. “Come on, Miss Grant, you can’t tell me you didn’t have a little crush on Laurie Partridge.” She slid the CD into the machine and hit play. “Even if her keyboard was never even plugged in to the outlet.”

“Fine.” Cat came out from behind her desk as the chords of _Come in Get Happy_ began to play softly. “I have to say, I’m impressed you didn’t fawn all over Keith. Wait,” she said, spinning to gawk at Kara. “How do you even know about them?”

“The same way you pay all of your alimony,” Kara said as if Cat had missed an obvious question.

“Syndication,” Cat said with a laugh.

Kara floated to the higher limbs and Cat could only sigh as her heart sped up. When Kara began singing, much better than anyone on the album, Cat realized she was in over her head.

Kara floated to the floor and held out a hand for an ornament. She was softly singing. “Somethin’ always happens whenever we’re together…”

Cat rolled her eyes, but handed Kara two more ornaments. She shocked her young assistant when she quietly sang along, “we get a happy feelin’, when we’re singin’ a song.”

Kara’s eyes shined as she held back happy tears.

Cat had no choice but to continue their late night sing-a-long. She justified it to herself by excusing the act as a way to stop Kara from crying, a CATCO violation.

Cat begrudgingly admitted that she was suddenly impressed with the Secret Santa. They had chosen something Kara loved, and they had not shown up at her desk to awkwardly hint that they were the Partridge Family’s benefactor.

The tree was finished in under an hour and both women sat on the balcony with the room lights off so they could enjoy the tree in all its glory. The silence was comfortable, and it was only when Cat realized exactly how relaxed they both were that she stiffened and told Kara she should be checking on the city.

Kara nodded and politely excused herself. She came back a few minutes later, now wearing the famed Super-suit, and smiled. “Good night, Miss Grant.” Her eyes sparkled. “I have it on good authority that your assistant had a lovely time tonight.”

Cat raised her glass of scotch to the hero. “She’s very good company,” Cat said. It was always easier to compliment Kara through a third party, even if that third party was Kara’s alter ego.

Kara’s smile was tremulous. “I’m quite certain she would say the same of you.” She lifted into the air and pivoted so she was looking at Cat as she moved over the side of the balcony on a trajectory towards the heavens. “Be safe, Miss Grant. I’m always just a call away.” She turned and shot into the night.

Cat’s heart pounded in her chest and her skin felt feverish. Kara Danvers was always a text or call away, and now, she’d just made it clear that the same rules applied for Supergirl. It was overwhelming, and Cat Grant was a hard woman to overwhelm. After a day that started and ended with Kara in her office, decorating a tree like the paragon of domesticity, Cat’s mind was skirting the edge of her control.

Nights like this one, she had to drown her feelings for Kara in more and more scotch. It was getting harder to suppress the affection she had for the younger woman. It was always simmering beneath the surface, and lately, it frequently threatened to boil over. The only reason it hadn’t was the ice-cold truth that Kara would never have romantic feelings for her, though the revelation about the Laurie Partridge crush had been a surprise. That surprise meant Cat would have to have at least one extra drink to bury her feelings.

Cat knew she was walking a razor thin line. Her feelings for Kara would occasionally overwhelm her, and in those moments, she could almost believe that Kara’s smiles and gentle touches were signs that Cat’s feelings were requited. Every time that rabid thought broke through, Cat would shove it back into the dark, usually by insulting Kara. It wasn’t fair, and Cat knew that better than anyone. Cat could live with unfair so long as it stopped her from making a clichéd pass at her assistant.

The next morning, Kara greeted Cat with her scalding latte, and Cat made her way into her office. She looked at the massive tree. Of course, Kara had ordered the perfect-sized tree for the scale of the room. It made a statement, that CATCO didn’t bother with artificial trees, and in the age of so-called fake news, that was a spot-on message.

Cat was going over her notes for a meeting with an up-and-coming tech CEO when she saw a delivery man at Kara’s desk. Cat narrowed her eyes and exhaled in something close to a growl. The squeal of joy Kara let out when she opened the bright red box had Cat on her feet and heading out to intervene.

Kara met Cat at the door to her office. “Miss Grant, guess what I got?” The young woman was practically vibrating with excitement.

Cat smiled despite her ire. “With that look of glee, I’m guessing food?”

Kara nodded and held out two individually wrapped Dove-brand turtles. “It’s two turtle doves!” She tore open one and the turtle was gone in a blur of chewing. “So… yummy,” she mumbled. She held one out to Cat. “Try one,” she said earnestly.

Any snide comment about not putting candy into her temple of a body fled at the sight of Kara’s blue eyes filled with excitement and joy at the thought of sharing her gift with Cat.

Cat smirked indulgently and nibbled off the head of the turtle, which was surprisingly good. “It’s not horrible,” Cat said, which meant it was amazing.

Kara bounced with joy.

“I can’t eat the entire thing,” Cat said.

Kara leaned forward and opened her mouth.

Cat’s mouth, on the other hand, chose that exact moment to go completely dry. She steadied herself by resting her left hand on Kara’s muscular shoulder and carefully placed the candy into Kara’s maddeningly perfect mouth. “Try not to swallow this one whole,” Cat said. She used her thumb to wipe a bit of residual chocolate off Kara’s mouth from the first candy casualty.

Kara smiled around the candy and nodded.

“Am I interrupting?” Lucy Lane asked as she walked up behind Kara.

Cat took a step back even as Kara spun toward the beautiful woman wearing her dress uniform.

“Lucy!” Kara hugged her friend. “I didn’t think you were due back until next week?”

Lucy’s smirk was just shy of lewd. “What can I say, Baby Danvers? I missed you.” As Lucy eased out of Kara’s athletic arms she chose to ignore the glare of death Cat was sending her.

Kara beamed at her friend and linked her arm through Lucy’s. “That’s so sweet.”

Cat cleared her throat.

“Cat, you look amazing,” Lucy said kindly.

Kara snorted out a laugh. “That’s like telling the sun it’s bright.” She shook her head and looked at Cat. “Amazing is your baseline,” she whispered.

“Younger Lane, you look… formal,” Cat said as she studied her uniform.

Lucy knew Cat well enough to know it was a compliment. “I had to brief a few heavy hitters,” Lucy said. She patted Kara’s hand. “We’ll just get out of your hair.”

Kara looked at Cat as Lucy pulled her toward her own desk.

Cat stood her ground and watched as Lucy discovered the basket of pears.

“Pears?” Lucy said with a gasp. “Someone knows your favorite.”

“It’s a Secret Santa,” Kara said.

“So, they sent something two days in a row?” Lucy narrowed her eyes. “I smell a mystery.” She eyed the pears. “A delicious and intriguing mystery. I may have to come by tomorrow to see what arrives next.” She bit her lip. “I mean, those pears look amazing.”

“Want one?” Kara held up one of the red pears.

“I just had breakfast,” Lucy said with a sigh. “I don’t think I could finish it.”

Across the room, Cat’s eyes narrowed. Her investigative interest was piqued.

“We could share it,” Kara offered. “I’ll get a knife.”

“Wait,” Lucy said as she wrapped her hand around Kara’s fingers on the pear. “Some cultures believe that if friends cut a pear in half, it will cause them to separate.” Lucy dipped her head and gave Kara a charming smile. She tugged Kara’s hand closer and took a bite of the succulent fruit, laughing when the juice slid down her chin. “Oops.”

Cat ground her teeth together until her jaw ached.

Lucy guided the pear to Kara’s mouth and her eyes greedily watched Kara’s mouth as she took an enthusiastic bite. When Kara handed it back, Lucy wiped the juice from Kara’s chin with her hand and then licked the sweet liquid from her fingers. “Yummy.”

“Keira!” Cat yelled. “Dictation, now.” She spun and stormed into her office.

“Right behind you,” Kara called out. She waved at Lucy. “See you later,” she added in a whisper.

It was a good thing there was a basket of fruit on Kara’s desk, because Cat kept her running all day, not even stopping for lunch. By the time the sun had set, Kara finished the last of the pears and was trying to figure out how to run out for more snacks.

The main elevator opened, and Kara looked up from the article she was editing on the couch next to Cat, wondering who was coming up to the office after hours. The rest of the staff had been gone for over an hour. She smiled when she saw the night guard, Ed, coming out of the steel doors. Her super senses picked up the smell of Italian food and he had a large carry out bag from Cat’s favorite restaurant. Kara stomach gave a Super-sized growl.

Cat looked up from the article she was working on and smiled. “Good thing I ordered enough for five,” she said quietly.

Kara’s smile was brighter than any of the lights on the tree across the room. “I’ll get plates and silverware.” She leaned forward to stand but stopped when Cat’s hand wrapped around her arm.

Cat had a knowing smirk. “Make sure you stay within the realm of human speed.”

Kara blushed. “Good point,” she said. She was so hungry she was about use super-speed to retrieve the items from a cupboard in the storage room.

By the time Kara came back, Cat had cleared all the work from the coffee table and arranged the food in the center. She had a glass of water in front of herself and there was bottle of Romano’s Italian soda waiting for Kara.

“Yumberry blue!” Kara said excitedly. “I can’t believe you remembered.” She began filling Cat’s plate with the precision of a chef trying to earn a third Michelin star.

“How could anyone forget that ridiculous name,” Cat said with a fond look in her hazel eyes.

Kara took her place next to Cat, a little closer than she had been before. She told herself it was so she could reach the food easier, but Kara knew it was due to the magnetic pull she felt every time she was close to Cat.

Cat watched with an amused smile as Kara ate quietly. After a moment, she cleared her throat. “The ecstatic expressions on your face tell me it’s taking every ounce of restraint you have to not moan around your fork.”

Kara nodded and used the cloth napkin to wipe her mouth. “It’s so good,” she said excitedly. “I love their pasta. It’s always just perfect.  I could eat an entire stock pot’s worth.”

Cat’s eyes sparkled as she smiled. “I would give one of my Pulitzers to see that.”

Kara blushed and looked down at her plate.

“Hey,” Cat said as she placed her fork down. She lifted Kara’s chin so their eyes could meet. “I love watching you eat, Kara. You do everything with such delight, it reminds me to enjoy the little things.”

Kara felt her pulse quicken and she knew if she stared into Cat’s eyes much longer, she would say something that would ruin her job and her friendship with Cat. “I’m always game for endless pasta.” Her voice was rough with emotion.

“Better than random pears?” Cat asked as she focused on her own plate. Kara eyes were far too inviting.

“Totally,” Kara said happily. “Not even on the same planet.”

“Good.” Cat’s smile was smug. She decided if Kara’s Secret Santa was going to be so obvious in their wooing of Kara, Cat would have to provide even better meals to distract her.

The next morning, Kara handed Cat her steaming latte and followed her into her office as usual. Cat was in a great mood, and Kara was as well. The Italian dinner the night before was delicious and they had talked about everything and nothing. Kara had even shared some of her happy memories of Krypton.

Cat worked at her desk, but every time the elevator doors opened, she would glance up wondering what monstrosity would arrive for Kara. She had no idea how the Secret Santa was going provide three French hens converted into something that would satisfy Kara’s enormous sweet tooth.

It was just after nine when Cat lifted her gaze and saw a delivery man head directly to Kara’s desk. She waited until the man left and was about to go investigate, when Kara jumped to her feet and came into Cat’s office carrying a stainless-steel cloche-covered plate.

Kara held the item in one hand and dragged a chair in the other. Once she was next to Cat, she smiled. “I know you’re not a fan of breakfast, but I also know you secretly love to indulge with the brunch at Miel,” she said excitedly. She had heard Cat describe the French cuisine restaurant as a ‘sure fire way to ignore your diet’ on many occasions.

Cat restrained her smile, but it was difficult, so she went with sarcasm. “If there are three cooked chickens under this, you’ll need your cape to protect you from my wrath.”

Kara wiggled excitedly, ignoring the threat. “It’s three French hens,” she whispered. She lifted the cloche and handed Cat a fork. “Three French toast hens!”

Cat’s mouth watered as the divine aroma of Miel’s world famous brunch standard wafted to her nostrils. She sighed. “These puns are becoming ridiculous,” she said, but she picked up the fork and eyed the perfectly browned Crème brûlée French toast that had been cut in the shape of three individual hens.

“That won’t stop you from eating one of these caramelized puns.” Kara used her fork to decapitate one of the hens and devour its delicious head.

Cat followed Kara’s lead and took off the head of her own hen. She hummed her approval when the crunch of the browned toast gave way to the succulent vanilla of the crème. Annoyed, she realized she would have to step up her own culinary gifts to keep up with this dastardly Secret Santa.

That night, Cat and Kara shared a late-night meal of Wagyu Beef burgers with white truffle and gruyere cheese poutine. Cat was rewarded by Kara’s satisfied groan after she ate her meal and half of Cat’s. Kara, sated, reclined on the sofa and said she wished every burger came with “fancy cheesy French fries.”

The next day, Lucy showed up for a visit just as that day’s delivery arrived.

“What’s this?” Lucy asked as she walked off the elevator to see Kara studying a red box on her desk.

“Lucy!” Kara abandoned the gift and went to hug her friend. “What brings you by?”

“I was intrigued by your Twelve Days of Christmas updates.” Lucy sank into Kara’s embrace with a happy sigh and then her gaze flickered to Cat’s office. Lucy swallowed with a gulp and extracted herself from Kara’s arms.

Cat had her most lethal glare locked onto Lucy like the soldier had just ruined Cat’s entire wardrobe.

“So, what’s today’s theme?” Lucy asked as she turned back toward the desk.

Kara instantly broke into an excited ramble. “Well, it’s day four, but actually, the Twelve Days of Christmas are supposed to start the day after Christmas, but I think whoever this is just wanted all the gifts here by actual Christmas-” Kara froze when Lucy’s index finger pressed to Kara’s full lips.

“What’s the fourth day’s gift?” she whispered huskily. She could practically feel the heat of the glare Cat was surely sending her way.

“Four calling birds,” Kara said as soon as Lucy moved her finger. “Or four collie birds if you go with the older version.”

“What the hell is a collie bird?” Luck asked with a rakish laugh.

“A blackbird,” Cat said from behind Lucy. “Perhaps even a raven that portends imminent death.” There was a dangerous inflection in her voice that hinted at a growl.

“Exactly,” Kara said with a huge smile at Cat. She moved to Cat and took her wrist, tugging her closer. “Let’s see what they sent.”

Cat’s mood calmed as if Kara’s touch was infused with scotch, Lexapro, and a good dose of Valium.

Lucy smirked. “So, why would they have this collie bird, a portent of doom, as Christmas gift?” she asked innocently.

Kara laughed. “I think it just means the blackbirds that were common in the winter months.”

Cat smiled down to her wrist where Kara’s hand lingered. “Maybe the ravens were to ward off rivals,” she suggested sweetly.

Kara rolled her eyes and let go of Cat’s wrist so she could lift off the top of the box. “Cupcakes!” Kara said the word as if she was calling to lover she hadn’t seen in months, a lover she wanted to ravish on the spot. She grabbed one of the desserts and bit off all of the frosting and the top of the cake. “So, good,” she mumbled around the treat as her eyes briefly fluttered closed.

Cat laughed. “Did that have a bird on it? You inhaled it so fast only your friend Barry could have seen it.”

Kara turned to Cat blushed. “Sorry,” she said with a shrug. “Cupcakes, who doesn’t love them?”

Lucy leaned against the desk and watched the two women. They were far more entertaining than the cupcakes.

“Honestly, Keira.” Cat sighed and took Kara’s chin in her hand. Cat was trying to hide her smile, but failing miserably. She wiped off a huge dollop of icing from the side of Kara’s mouth, and then rolled her eyes when Kara looked at the sweet frosting longingly. Cat extended her finger to Kara. “What am I going to do with you,” she said as Kara took the icing with a swipe of her tongue.

Lucy was grinning as she thought, _‘Oh, Cat, I know exactly what you’re going to do with her.’_

Kara turned to the box that now held three cupcakes. “They went with collie birds,” she said with a smile. She carefully picked up one that had chocolate cake with a snowy white frosting and a tiny bit of dark chocolate molded into a raven. “This one is yours, obviously,” she told Cat with a smile.

“Thank you.” Cat took the cupcake as if it were another Pulitzer prize and Lucy was her sister, Lois.

Lucy leaned to look into the box. “Man, all that’s left are two blackbirds that look more like bats.”

“They’ll still taste amazing,” Kara assured her. Her point was made all the more effectively by the way Kara moaning after each bite of the cupcake in her hand.

Cat studied the cupcake in her hand. “I’m starting to get worried,” she said to Kara. “These are from the bakery I use exclusively.” She frowned. “These four cupcakes exceed the 30-dollar spending limit.”  

Lucy shook her head. “Nobody sticks to the limit,” she said reasonably. She saw Cat’s frown morph into a scowl. “Geeze, Cat. Stop trying to find something nefarious about someone treating Kara to gifts she obviously loves.”

Kara swallowed the last of her cupcake. “I hope they didn’t spend too much,” she said in a worried tone.

Cat’s eyes narrowed. “I’m more concerned that you may have someone trying to buy your affections, or stalk you.”

“It’s Christmas,” Lucy said as she gave Cat the same look she used on opposing council at a court martial. “Lighten up.” She smiled at Kara. “Besides, maybe it’s from someone Kara might like to give her affections to.”

“You ended that sentence with a preposition,” Cat said in an accusatory tone. “And that’s the least offensive part of that statement.” Cat glared at the box containing the remaining cupcakes. “We should fingerprint that box.”

Lucy let out a full and joyful laugh. “It came from a bakery, so you’ll find the baker’s and the delivery guy’s prints.” She grabbed one of the two remaining desserts in case Cat wanted them impounded as evidence.

Kara had the same thought and grabbed the last cupcake.

Cat was undeterred. “I still have contacts,” she said almost to herself. “I can trace the buyer’s credit card.”

“And if they used cash?” Lucy asked around a mouthful of the cupcake evidence.

“You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Miss Lane.” Cat tilted her head to one side.

“I was a JAG officer,” Lucy deadpanned. “I was paid to think like a criminal.” She finished her cupcake and looked at Cat’s with obvious desire. “If you’re not going to make a move on that amazing, beautiful, and delicious cupcake, can I have it?” Lucy asked in a slow deliberate manner. She met Cat’s gaze, then darted her eyes toward Kara who was practically making love to the cupcake in her hand with her eyes. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Cat in challenge.

“I protect what’s mine,” Cat took a step closer to Lucy.

“She really likes those cupcakes,” Kara warned. “I tried to take one from her once, and she slapped my hand.” She laughed at the memory.

Lucy shrugged and leaned against Kara’s desk. “I’m just saying, no sense in letting something so ravishing go… untaken.” She reached over and adjusted Kara’s collar, which hadn’t been remotely out of place.

Cat looked into Lucy’s eyes, and then cradled the cupcake in one hand as if it were a delicate orchid. “I intend to take my time with this treasure. Only an idiot would gobble it down like a wolf eating a can of spam.”

Kara gave Cat a confused look. “Wait, are we still talking about cupcakes?” She looked at Lucy and then back to Cat. “And who feeds spam to wolves?”

“Idiots,” Cat said to Lucy, then she smiled at Kara. “Thank you for sharing your cupcakes. I’ll save it for later when I can sit on the balcony and enjoy it with a cup of coffee.” She adjusted Kara’s collar, the same one Lucy had pretended to adjust. “Why don’t you save your last one and join me for coffee once we get that disaster of a cover figured out?”

“I’d like that,” Kara said with a shy smile.

Lucy watched Cat walk to her office where she carefully put her cupcake on one corner of the desk so it was within her sight. “Well, I should be going. I was making a Noonan’s run for coffee. They should have the three giant traveler cartons ready for me by now.”

Kara leaned to give Lucy a hug. “You guys can text me and I’ll deliver it,” she whispered.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Lucy’s eyes sparkled. “It’s way too much fun making Cat jealous.”

“She’s not…” Kara shook her head.

Lucy squeezed Kara’s bicep. “Replay that cupcake conversation with that eidetic memory of yours, and every time Cat or I said cupcake or referred to them, insert your name.” She smirked and walked to the elevator.

When the elevator arrived with a bing, Lucy looked back at Kara. The beautiful blonde’s eyes had a shell-shocked quality to them, but there was a hope filled smile on her full lips.

That smile faded as soon as Cat called her into her office. It was one thing to think that Cat might share the romantic feelings Kara harbored for the CEO, but standing at Cat’s desk while thinking about that possibility was another thing all together.

Cat was at her desk with one pair reading glasses perched on her elegant nose and another on top of her perfectly coiffed hair. It was adorable, and Kara’s smile was a bit too telling.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cat asked. “Did you misplace a donut in my hair?”

Kara snorted and quickly covered her mouth with one hand. “No,” Kara said. “I never misplace food.”

“I’m sure that’s true,” Cat said off-handedly. She handed Kara a stack of photos. “Get these back to Olsen and tell him if his people can’t do better, I’ll demote him so he can be the news photographer.”

Kara’s resultant laugh distracted her and one of the photos slid from her grasp. She turned and bent down to pick it up, hearing Cat’s heart rate increase suddenly. When Kara stood to hand the photo back to Cat, the Kryptonian’s cheeks were darkened with a rush of blood that had nothing to do with embarrassment.

Before Cat could ask about it, Kara lifted her head as if hearing a call. “I have to go,” she said, and then fled to the DEO to spar with Alex.

Alex’s kick sent a Kryptonite-weakened Kara onto her back on the padded mat. “Okay, where the hell is your head?” Alex asked as she reached down to help Kara back to her feet. “That’s the third time I’ve knocked you on your ass in less than five minutes.”

Kara let out a long sigh as she stood and paced the green tinted room. “I’m just a little distracted,” she said as she went over and turned off the kryptonite emitters. “Lucy pointed something out to me, and I’m pretty sure she was teasing me, and that she’s crazy, but the idea that maybe she isn’t wrong and she was serious keeps running through my mind, and now I can’t think of anything else.”

Alex smiled as Kara’s rambling finally finished. “Wow, that was one heck of a long sentence.” Her eyes tracked Kara’s nervous pacing. “Is this about work?”

“No,” Kara said with a shake of her head. “Well, not technically,” she added as she paced the room.

Alex frowned. “Is it about… James?”

Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. “No.”

“I know you said that ship sailed, but this seems personal more than professional.” Alex studied Kara’s expression.

Kara shook her head. “That ship was on fire and sinking before it ever left the port,” she said distractedly, but she went to the punching bag in the corner and punched it hard enough that the heavy bag swung almost off the rack it where it was suspended.

Alex nodded and a knowing smirk covered her features. “So, it’s not James, but this is about someone you’re interested in romantically.”

Kara turned toward Alex. Her lips were pressed tightly together and she nodded. Her eyes shone and she had to swallow down a sob.

“Oh, sweetie,” Alex opened her arms as she walked toward Kara and let out an ‘omph’ when Kara sped into the hug with a slam. “Who is this guy?”

Kara shook her head as she sniffled.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Alex said gently.

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Kara corrected. “It’s not a guy.”

“Oh, okay,” Alex said with smile. “Well, who is this woman? I mean, is it Lucy?”

Kara shook her head and burrowed deeper into her sister’s arms.

“Well, when did you meet her?” Alex asked. “The only other woman you ever mention is Cat Grant,” she added, trying to lighten the mood.

Kara stiffened.

“Oh,” Alex said, somehow not surprised. “How long?”

Kara chuckled, but the sound was forlorn and dismissive. “Like, forever.” She backed out of Alex’s embrace. “I just always kept it in the back of my mind. She’s totally out of my league.”

“The hell she is,” Alex said firmly. “Kara, if she feels the same way, the only thing holding her back is the fact that she’s your boss.”

“You’re not freaked out?” Kara asked. Her eyes were still shinning, but her tone was hopeful.

“Geeze, Kara.” Alex rolled her eyes. “I have seen you two in the same room. It’s obvious there is some major chemistry there.”

Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. “One-sided sparks do not equal chemistry.”

Alex tossed her head back laughed deeply. Her laughter dissolved into giggles and when she finally stopped, she was bent over with one hand resting on a knee.

Kara stared at Alex as if the woman had suddenly lost her mind.

Alex finally stood to her full height and sighed as she looked at her sister. “Sweetie, you cannot tell me you haven’t noticed the way Cat practically devours Supergirl with her eyes.”

Kara blushed. “She does not,” she insisted.

“She does,” Alex countered. “And the first time I came to see you at the office, the death stare she gave me until she found out I was your sister was world class.”

Kara was unconvinced. “She does that when anyone come to my desk without an appointment.”

Alex tried a different tack. “Is it possible she’s sending you the gifts?”

“No,” Kara said instantly. “Besides, she’s convinced it from a stalker.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Do I need to investigate?”

“They’re Secret Santa presents!” Kara said with a horrified expression. “And all of them were delicious.”

Alex held both hands up in defeat, but she was grinning. “Sorry. I know better than to get between you and food.”

“Delicious food,” Kara added.

“Whatever.” Alex rolled her eyes. “So, why the sudden focus on Cat?”

Kara looked down at the floor. “Lucy thinks Cat is jealous,” she said quietly.

Alex moved closer and rested a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Lucy reads people really well,” Alex noted. She squeezed Kara’s shoulder and then backed away. “The only question is, what do you want to do about this?”

“I can’t do anything,” Kara said angrily. She paced back and forth. “Even if…” She turned and lifted a finger toward Alex. “…And it’s a really big ‘if.’ There’s no way I could date Cat Grant now that she knows I’m Supergirl.”

“You told her?” Alex asked calmly.

Kara rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She bit her lip and then sighed. “You do realize there is no way she bought that scam you and Hank pulled, right?”

“No,” Alex said uncertainly.

“Cat Grant is an internationally-renowned investigative journalist, and she has the best instincts in the business.” Kara actually felt a little sorry for her sister. “She probably knew from day one. She chose to act as if she didn’t know because she realized that I love working at CATCO, and it gave her the chance to mentor both me and Supergirl.”

Alex’s face paled. She actually staggered and then sat on the floor.

Kara sat across from her and waited for Alex gather her thoughts. “She always dropped little hints, but at first I just thought maybe she suspected and was fishing.” Kara’s bottom lip trembled. “She knows and never said anything to anyone, and I wasn’t brave enough to tell her until recently.” She sniffled. “I couldn’t live with her thinking I don’t trust her.”

“Do you?” Alex asked.

“Of course!” Kara said angrily. “The only reason I didn’t tell her sooner was that it would make her a target.”

Alex’s expression was filled with disbelief. “She’s already a target. Livewire, the Silver Banshee, and about a million fired employees have all come after her.”

Kara looked down at the gym floor. “It would destroy me if she got hurt because of me.” She lifted her gaze and met Alex’s eyes and found only love and support. “It was bad enough that I created Livewire and Silver Banshee.”

Alex chose not to point out that Kara held no responsibility for either of the villainous women’s crimes. “I’m actually glad you told Cat.”

Kara’s eyes widened comically. “Okay, I’m seriously considering taking you to sick bay to make sure you’re not an alien imposter.”

Alex shrugged. “I know you trust her, and if she’s won your heart, well, that’s good enough for me.”

Kara nodded and a slow smile spread across her features. “I’ll start operation ‘Woo Cat’ tomorrow.” She hopped her to feet and bounced excitedly.

Alex extended her hand and Kara pulled her to her feet. “Are you sure you can wait?”

“Yes.” Kara snorted a laugh.

Alex moved closer and rested a hand on each of Kara’s shoulders, looking into her sister’s eyes intently. “If you want this, you need to be braver than you’ve ever been.” She smiled. “No guts, no glory.”

Kara nodded and sighed. “No guts, no glory.”

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

The next morning, Kara greeted Cat with a smile brighter than usual.

Cat furrowed her brow and took her piping hot latte. “Why are you so happy?” Cat asked. “Is there a sale on cardigans at the geriatric section of the mall?”

Kara laughed. “No, I’m just excited to be at work.”

Cat studied Kara for a moment, clearly perplexed, then walked toward her office. “Well, then get down to the leisure desk at the Trib and tell them to read the email I sent last night. They need to overhaul the entire section. It’s a disaster.”

Kara smiled and followed close on Cat’s heels. “I’ll talk to them right away,” she promised. Once Cat sat behind her desk, Kara smiled. “Besides, we both know I have a ton of experience preventing disasters.” She raised her eyebrows playfully.

Cat gave Kara an appraising stare. After a pause, she said, “Then get to it. I expect you back at your desk by the time I finish my latte.”

Kara’s smile was mischievous. “Yes, Miss Grant.” She spun, racing to do as she’d been bidden.

Cat opened her email and took a few contemplative sips of her latte. In the past, she had always been the one who tossed hints about Kara’s alter ego. Cat was thrown off balance by the sudden reversal in she and Kara’s roles. She began to set her latte onto her desk, but a slight breeze alerted her to a presence and Kara slid a coaster under the hot cup.

“Fast enough for you, Miss Grant?” Kara asked with a cheeky grin.

Cat leaned back in her chair and used her reading glasses to point at Kara. “No pretending to be normal during office hours this morning?”

Kara shook her head.

Cat stared at Kara for a long moment. “Why?”

“Miss Grant, you inspire me every single day,” Kara said earnestly. “I can only aspire to be half the woman you are - half as smart, as honest, and as loyal as you are every day.” She looked down briefly and then lifted her gaze. “You have earned my trust a thousand times over, and it’s time I acknowledged how much that means to me. If I can be more useful to you by adding a little cape to my day, I will.” Kara wanted to say how much Cat meant to her, but her courage faltered, so she just smiled.

Cat tapped her lip with the arm of her glasses, then nibbled on it as she observed Kara. “Aren’t you worried I might take advantage?”

Kara blushed as she thought of Cat taking advantage in an entirely inappropriate way. She cleared her throat. “I know you would never take advantage or betray me,” Kara said absolute certainty. “But it wouldn’t surprise me if you start ordering sushi from your favorite restaurant in Tokyo.”

Cat smiled like she’d just been handed the keys to the kingdom. “Don’t think I won’t.”

Kara nodded. “So, are we good?”

“Yes,” Cat said. She put her glasses on and leaned forward to read her emails. “I’ll expect sushi for lunch, Keira.” She smirked. “That place in San Francisco near the Ghirardelli Square with three Michelin stars will do.”

“Of course, Miss Grant,” Kara said brightly and turned to walk away.

“And…” Cat said quietly.

Kara returned to Cat’s side. “Yes, Miss Grant?” she asked just as quietly.

Cat reached out and squeezed Kara’s hand. “Thank you, Kara,” she whispered hoarsely.

“You’re welcome,” Kara whispered. “I was long overdue telling you. Besides, it’s high time you learn that it takes a superhero to keep this job more than a week.” She spun and hurried to her desk.

Cat was overwhelmed that Kara finally trusted her enough to reveal her superpowers during work hours. Watching Kara trim the Christmas tree had been exhilarating, but seeing the glimpses of Kara’s extraordinary gifts used for mundane tasks showed that Kara considered her more than just her boss. Cat was smiling as she edited the layout on her desk even as she gutted the sections that were subpar.

“Trite,” she muttered as she crossed out a section of the author’s introduction. “Moronic,” she said as her smile stayed in place. “Please,” she said with a chuckle.  Her mood shifted when she heard Kara squeal excitedly, and she looked up to see another package on Kara’s desk. Tossing her pen onto her desk, her eyes narrowed, and she went to investigate.

Kara studied a package that looked like a blue Tiffany’s ring box, but was the size of a small pastry cake box.

“What monstrosity is it today?” Cat asked from her doorway. She’d meant it to sound disdainful, but her mood was still high from Kara’s reveal, so she was smiling and her fondness for Kara was clear in her tone.

Kara looked up and bit her lip excitedly. “Well, it’s made to look like a ring box, so it has to be five golden rings. Maybe a cake? With ring decorations?” She gasped. “Onion rings?”

Cat shook her head and came closer. “I’d suggest having the bomb squad check it, but I think you could do that more effectively yourself,” she said playfully.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Me thinks the lady doth protest too much,” she teased with a cheeky grin. “I’m half convinced you’re sending them as a public service so I can get enough calories for my late-night antics.”

Whatever Cat had been about to say derailed as her mind dove into the gutter at the thought of Kara’s ‘late night antics.’ She forced herself back on track and said, “I wish it _was_ me,” she said in attempt at flippancy, but her desire to be the one to make Kara so happy bled through in her tone. She cleared her throat. “But now that you’ve pointed out your increased need for calories, expect to find my balcony stocked with enough snacks for both sides of the Superbowl.”

Kara beamed at Cat. “Shall we see what it is?”

Cat couldn’t help but smile back at her lovely assistant. “Go ahead. I’d better be here when you open it because I’m sure you’ll inhale whatever it is.”

Kara lifted the top of the faux ring box to reveal five of the most exquisite donuts Kara had ever seen. Each had a different type of cake, but all had shimmering gold icing. “Oh…my… god!” Kara snatched up the one that was obviously red velvet and it was gone in the blink of an eye.

Cat let out a bark of laughter. The employees that had been watching the exchange from a safe distance were terrified by Cat’s jovial mood. Half of them buried their focus in the work on their desks or computer screens, while the other half made for the stairwell or the elevator.

Cat shook her head and moved closer. She rested a hand on Kara’s wrist as she looked at the treats.

Kara looked up and sighed happily. “I’ll save you the devil’s food one for our end-of-shift coffee on the balcony,” she whispered.

“I’d like that,” Cat said after a brief pause. It was getting harder and harder to find insults from her repertoire of biting comments when she looked into Kara’s deep blue eyes. “Now, don’t forget my sushi for lunch.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said with a smile.

Later that evening, after Kara had dealt with three minor media catastrophes to prevent a mass firing before Christmas, Cat finally finished the preliminary layout for the CATCO end of year special edition.

Cat heard Kara squeal with joy. Cat’s eyes were set to kill as she lifted her gaze, but then her heart seized at what she saw. Kara was hugging Carter, and she had actually picked him up. He had a huge grin and when his laughter mixed with Kara’s, it was the most beautiful sound the CEO had ever heard. She stood and moved to the doorway of her office, but said nothing, content to watch her shy son.

When Kara finally put him down and the two just grinned at each other, Cat leaned against the door jam. “Well, Miss Danvers, it seems you have a way of enthralling Grants,” she said with a smile.

Carter snorted. “She’s not a vampire, Mom.” He rushed to Cat and hugged her.

Kara moved closer to the two them, drawn by their smiles. Her own Sunny Danvers smile softened and her eyes seemed to darken. “Do I enthrall you, Miss Grant?” she asked and then raised her eyebrows.

Cat’s pulse quickened, but her face showed nothing that would reveal the war within. She thought, ‘Damn it,’ but when she spoke, she said, “Well, I am fascinated by your ability to find cardigans in every color of the rainbow. Do you have elves that knit them especially for you?”

Kara’s smile brightened. “No, just mail order,” she said. Her eyes were locked on Cat’s. Kara lifted her hand and rested it over her own heart, drumming her fingers quickly to indicate a rapid heartbeat.

Cat Grant blushed.

Kara rested a hand on Carter’s shoulder. “Your Mom and I were going to have coffee and a donut before we head home. Would you like hot cocoa with yours?”

“Thanks,” Carter said as he nodded his head. He looked at Cat. “Can I wait at Kara’s desk until you’re ready to go?”

“Actually, I was going to ask Kara to come in here and help me finish up the holiday edition,” Cat said.

Kara’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “She wouldn’t know what to do without me,” she stage-whispered to Carter.

Carter smiled at her, filled with just as much mirth. “She totally wouldn’t,” he agreed.

“Yes, I’m under her vampire thrall,” Cat said, her tone laced with sarcasm. She looked into Kara’s eyes and glanced at Carter, then at the balcony and back to Kara.

“You wait with your Mom,” Kara suggested. “I’ll zip down to Noonan’s and get a huge hot cocoa.”

Carter started to speak and Kara beat him to it.

“Lowfat milk, but double whipped cream.” She smiled brightly and winked at the youngest Grant.

“Perfect!” Carter said.

Cat’s heart fluttered at how wonderfully Kara treated Carter.

Kara paused and met Cat’s eyes. “Be back in flash,” she said. She spun and headed toward the elevator, unwilling to have any show of her powers around Carter.

The two Grants watched Kara go. They had matching smiles, but when the doors closed, Carter turned toward Cat. “Did you get Kara a good Christmas present yet?”

“Define good,” Cat said to buy herself time. She went to her desk and gathered the layouts for the holiday edition so she could move them to the coffee table where she and Kara sat when they worked late at night.

Carter anticipated where Cat was going to end up so he sat in a club chair next to the table. “Not something for an employee,” he said bluntly. “Not something mass produced, not a coffee mug or even a cardigan.”

“Well, since you’ve got this figured out, what do you think I should get for her?” Cat asked.

Carter didn’t answer. His mouth gaped open as he looked at the huge tree in the corner closest to the balcony. Finally, he spoke. “That’s like the world’s most perfect tree,” he whispered. He turned to Cat. “You never put a tree in here. You said it takes away from the cutthroat image you so carefully crafted.”

“I may have been a bit too hasty regarding trees,” Cat allowed. “Certainly, an artificial tree would never darken my office door.”

Carter went to the tree and inhaled deeply. “It smells like Christmas,” he whispered.

“It does,” Cat admitted emotionally.

Carter turned and smiled at Cat. “Kara picked this out, didn’t she?”

Cat nodded.

“That’s why her gift needs to be awesome!” he insisted. “Mom, she does stuff every day to make you smile. She probably had to get ten guys to get this thing up here.” He looked at the tree, his smile still in place. “And she probably picked all the ornaments because they are not all one color like other company trees.” He looked at Cat and smirked. “Which you hate.”

Cat opened her mouth intent on giving him a witty retort, but the words died on her lips as her eyes took in the tree Kara had decorated. There was nothing about the ornamentation that suggested a professional style. Corporate trees generally only had one or two colors and looked organized and refined. The tree in the corner of her office looked like it belonged in a home, a loving home.

“You didn’t even notice, did you?” Carter asked cheekily.

Cat shook her head and walked closer. She looked at the ornaments, studied them. Most were newly purchased, but now that Cat was examining Kara’s handiwork, she found older ornaments mixed in as well. She reached out and turned one that had blue glitter glued onto a red bulb. She smiled at the messy version of Superman’s insignia and knew at once Kara must have made it during her first or second Christmas on Earth.

“Look at this one,” Carter said as he rushed to a branch set just at his eye level. “It’s lime green, my favorite,” he said. He twisted the ornament and found writing hidden on the back. He touched the precise lettering painted in gold that spelled his name. He lifted the delicate ornament and repositioned it so his name was visible. “I’ll bet she did that so I could find it like a secret treasure.”

Cat was thinking it was Kara who was the secret treasure. Of course, Carter would be pulled to the only ornament that was his favorite color and placed precisely at his eye level.

“I’ll bet she put one up for you, too,” Carter said excitedly.

Cat was thinking the same thing. She moved around the tree examining everything at her eye level.

Carter shook his head a sighed. “Mom, yours won’t be that easy,” he said as if Cat was being obtuse.

Cat gave him a mock glare. She stepped back and wondered what Kara would do to place something that she would see.

Carter began to giggle. He pointed up to a branch higher than he could reach.

“She wouldn’t dare,” Cat said when she saw a tiny glass ornament in the shape of the Egyptian Goddess Bastet. She had to stretch to reach it, and she could tell by its weight that the cat shaped ornament was hand-blown and decorated. She twisted it, but found nothing to personalize it. She arranged it back to its position and stepped back and touched her finger to her lip, knowing the cat-shaped ornament was a clue. “She wants me to work for it,” she whispered almost to herself.

Carter watched his mother and could tell she had gone into investigative mode.

Cat tilted her head to the side and talked herself through her thoughts. “She knows better than to use an outright pun,” she whispered. “But if that’s meant to be the Queen of All Media, what does she do?” Cat moved around the tree until she found herself looking into Bastet’s downcast eyes.  She smiled triumphantly. “She watches over her kingdom.”

“You figured it out, didn’t you?” Carter said proudly.

Cat followed the goddess’ gaze to a golden orb. She took it in her hand and could immediately tell it wasn’t from any boxed set. It was an expensive, handmade item that no chain retailer would sell. She turned the ornament and smiled as she looked at Kara’s flawless lettering that spelled out ‘Cat.’ She removed it and turned it around so she could see it from her desk.

“Totally awesome!” Carter said excitedly. “I’ll bet Kara’s is right next to yours.”

Cat was smiling as she turned the nearest globes, but none of them had any writing. She stepped back and saw a red sphere with gold adornments painted in tiny vertical lines. It was slightly higher than Cat’s ornament. She smiled as she thought of the way Kara and Supergirl were always looking over her to keep her happy and safe. She lifted the red bauble down and held it close so she could see the details.

“She’s showing off her artist side,” Cat said with a laugh. The precise gold paint markings were rows of perfect dots interspersed with tiny suns and daisies. She turned it in her hand and found Kara’s name spelled out in the same neat print. Cat placed the ornament on the tree limb next to her own.

Kara came into the office just then with a tray of hot drinks from Noonan’s. “Who’s ready for holiday cheer?” she asked.

“Me!” Carter rushed to Kara’s side and took his hot cocoa. “Thanks,” he said as he went to back to his chair and sat.

Kara placed Cat’s latte on the coffee table so that the older woman would be sitting closest to Carter. She placed her own drink so she would be sitting next to Cat. “I’ll get the doughnuts,” she said with a smile.

Cat watched Kara hurry to her desk. She sighed and wondered if Kara knew what she was doing to Cat’s heart. When Kara returned, her eyes met Cat’s and Kara’s expression was warm and her eyes sparkled.

“There were five of these.” Kara placed the oversized ring box in front of Carter and then sat on the couch leaving a narrow space for Cat. “I saved a special one for you because I was hoping your father would bring you home early.” She didn’t mention that Carter’s jerk of a father sent him back to Cat earlier each year. “It’s white chocolate, your favorite.”

Cat’s chest seized at Kara’s words. Of course, Kara found a way to make Carter happy about his father dumping him off early.

“I’m so glad he did.” Carter smiled brightly. “I was hoping to see you before you went home to Midvale,” he said. He knew she went back to her foster mother’s home just before Christmas.

Cat felt tenderness swell in her heart. Carter’s early return from his visitations with his father usually left him feeling abandoned and broody. Kara had changed all that. “I believe we were promised doughnuts?” Cat asked roughly. She sat in the limited space, leaving a larger gap next to the arm of the couch than the minuscule space she left next Kara’s leg.

“You were,” Kara said with a smirk. She hurried across the room and turned off all the lights so the trio was only lit by the Christmas lights. She sat next to Cat so their knees touched and blushed as her heart rate spiked.

“How did you know I like white chocolate?” Carter asked and he sipped his cocoa. “Oh. My. God.” His eyes fluttered closed as he took another long sip. He opened his eyes and looked at Kara in wonder. “You had them mix the regular cocoa with the white chocolate?”

Kara gave him a disbelieving stare. “You’re my friend,” she said as if that explained everything. “And I make it a priority to learn _everything_ that makes the people I love happy,” she added with a warm smile.

Carter put his cocoa onto the coffee table as he stood up in a rush, leaping past Cat into a surprised Kara’s arms.

“I love you, too,” he said brokenly.

“You’re easy to love,” Kara said as she casually lifted him into her lap.

Carter sniffled and leaned into Kara’s warm embrace.

Kara ran her hand up and down Carter’s back. He had his face turned away from her, embarrassed by his tears, so Kara pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

Cat felt a tear streak down her cheek. At that precise moment, she could not care less about breaking her own set-in-stone rule of no crying at work.

Carter cleared his throat and eased out of Kara’s embrace, blushing. “So, that means you love my mom, too,” he pointed out astutely.

Cat was quick to head that thought off at the pass. She opened her mouth to clarify that it was Kara’s job to keep her happy, but she wasn’t quick enough.

“Absolutely,” Kara said resolutely. “It’s my job to make her life run smoothly,” she added, but she smiled as she kept her eyes locked with Carter’s. “But, I also consider her someone I love.” Kara actively avoided looking at the woman in question. “She’s pretty awesome.” She winked at Carter.

Carter rolled his eyes as he stood. He moved back to his chair and chose not to mention that his Mom was frozen in place with her mouth open.

Kara handed Cat her latte. “Please don’t freak out.”

Cat raised her eyebrows as she regained her composure. “Why on Earth would I freak out?” she asked with a smirk. “Just last week you told me you loved the hot dog vendor down the street.”

Kara scoffed. “Mr. Singer has been at that corner for forty-three years. He wished me luck the day I came to interview for this job,” Kara said. “And he always adds an extra dog to my order.” She pursed her lips and nodded, considering the topic closed.

“You eat two of those huge hot dogs?” Carter asked incredulously.

“No,” Kara drew the word out. She blushed. “Because that would be ridiculous. He puts an extra frank on the hot dog.”

Carter raised one eyebrow, obviously considering that just as ridiculous as eating two hot dogs. He looked down at his doughnut and then back to Kara. “You must really love me if you gave up a doughnut,” he said with a smirk.

Kara returned his smirk with one of her own. “You have no idea.”

Cat tasted her devil’s food doughnut, her favorite, a fact Kara obviously knew. That she had given it up despite her need for additional calories made it all the sweeter. “Thank you, Kara,” Cat said quietly.

“Just taking care of my friends,” Kara said. She nibbled her remaining doughnut and her eyes rolled back as she let out a nearly obscene moan. “These are freaking amazing.”

Carter giggled and Cat couldn’t help but break into a besotted smile. They ate their snack and listened as Carter told them about his visit with his father, and when he mentioned being brought back early so his father could go to a Christmas party out of state with his new wife, there was no pain in his eyes or his tone. He simply added, “I’m so glad I got to come back early so I could have doughnuts with you.” He then snorted and shook his head. “I just hope Kara doesn’t faint from hunger.”

They ended up staying in Cat’s office and ordered takeout.

Carter watched as Kara returned from the main lobby with their Chinese food and a bag from Noonan’s. He noticed that Kara was barefooted. He also noticed the way she moved when she came to the coffee table, and the way she and Cat arranged the plates and drinks with a practiced ease that spoke of many nights spent in each other’s company.  His intelligent eyes sparkled as he watched Kara carefully remove his mother’s shoes even as the older woman dished up the plates. His mother didn’t even react other than to move the other foot closer so Kara could take its shoe off as well.

Cat finished filling Kara’s plate high and full to overflowing as Kara washed her hands at the wet bar. “What?” Cat asked when she saw Carter’s jubilant expression.

“Nothing,” he said, and his smile grew. Once Kara sat and attacked her meal like she was in an eating competition against a Shop-Vac, he added. “Can I come tomorrow for after work snacks?”

Kara paused with her mouth stuffed with noodles and looked to Cat hopefully.

She sighed with feigned exasperation. “Fine,” she said.

Kara turned and high-fived Carter.

Carter pointed at Kara’s plate. “Don’t stop eating,” he said and then laughed. “I’m beginning to think the only food you get is here at work.”

Cat felt her heart melt even further. She was finding it harder and harder to find excuses to not give in to her feelings.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

Cat gave up all pretense when she saw the delivery man place a festively colored box onto Kara’s desk.

Kara was on the same page. She picked up the package and headed toward Cat’s office. “What do you think it is?” she asked.

“I’m sure whatever it is, you’ll inhale it in record time.” Cat detoured to sit on the couch by the coffee table.

Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. “We have to save it to have with Carter tonight.”

“Since this is day six, I’m sure there’s enough that you can at least have quick snack.” Cat blushed when Kara sat so close their legs met from hip to thigh.

Kara placed the gift so it was centered between her and Cat’s reach. She lifted the top of the box and scowled.

“What? Is it vegetables?” Cat laughed at Kara’s expression.

Kara reached in and lifted out a bottle of amber liquid.

Cat snatched it from her hands. “Glenrothes 19-year Old 1997 vintage 'Orange & Gooseberry Harvest'? That’s a Speyside single malt scotch whiskey.” She looked at Kara. “This bottle is more than a hundred dollars.”

“Maybe it was on sale?” Kara asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Cat raised one eyebrow. “This was a single barrel run. There were only 329 bottles.” She sighed and added, “I bought three of them.”

“Whoever is sending these is spending way too much.” Kara’s tone was filled with concern for the Secret Santa’s wallet.

Cat was more concerned with their motives. She looked down at the scotch. She had already finished one of her own bottles. “It’s a fine scotch,” she said. “Could it be from someone outside of CATCO?”

“Maybe.” Kara shrugged. She leaned forward and gasped. “Yes!” She lifted out a small Styrofoam shipping cooler excitedly. “Could it be ice cream?”

Cat smiled despite her growing concern, which she had already admitted to herself was fueled by jealousy. “If it’s to pair with this goose, it should be vanilla.”

“Or eggs of some kind,” Kara suggested as she put the container on her lap. She lifted the top up and squealed. “It’s Crème Brûlée.” Her eyes widened. “From the Little Next Door.”

Cat leaned over and her mouth watered. The Little Next Door was a small eatery that was part of the Little Door, which was one of the finest restaurants in the National City area. “Well, the custard has eggs, and the fact that your Santa got them to prepare them in six egg shaped ramekins, tells me they have some serious clout.”

“It could be my cousin. Maybe he’s branching out,” Kara said excitedly. “I mean, he usually just sends a Christmas sweater or cardigan.”

“Then he’s an idiot,” Cat said. “You have more sweaters than a Macy’s clearance rack in May.”

Kara smiled tolerantly. “He’s not an idiot. He’s a man. They freak out about gifts for women.”

“Isn’t there some Mrs. Superman to make some appropriate suggestions?” Cat asked, now sincerely interested.

“We won’t go there,” Kara with a shudder. “The first year I worked here, Mrs. Superman sent a copy of Lois Lane’s memoir, the one with the chapter called ‘Cat Fights.’ I’ve asked that she not pick out my gifts.”

“Well, as spot on as most of these gifts have been, I think your Santa made a rather larger blunder.” Cat reached out and rested her hand on Kara’s arm. “You don’t drink scotch.”

Kara reminded herself that she had a mission: operation ‘Woo Cat.’ She blushed slightly, but focused to keep her voice steady. “You’re right. I don’t drink scotch,” Kara said and then paused to look into Cat’s hazel eyes, “but my favorite person has a bit of an obsession with it.”

Cat’s eyes widened for a flicker of a moment before her journalist’s instinct schooled her features to one of casual interest. “Your sister?” she asked a bit too calmly.

Kara smiled and ducked her head slightly. “My favorite non-related person,” she corrected.

Cat gave a gentle squeeze of her hand where it still rested on Kara’s arm. “You know, that sentiment could be mistaken as more than platonic to the wrong person.”

Kara’s head was still tilted downward. She took a deep breath and slowly released it, thinking, ‘No guts, no glory,’ in her mind. She lifted her gaze to meet Cat’s. “That wouldn’t be a mistake, because my feelings are far more than platonic for the _right_ person.”

Cat’s breathing became slow and shallow. She was suddenly acutely aware that she and Kara were having a decidedly non-work-related conversation in her office with dozens of employees milling around the bullpen just past the glass walls. She smiled as she looked into Kara’s azure eyes and realized she didn’t give a damn where they were. All that mattered was verifying that Kara was talking about her, that she shared Cat’s own feelings.

As always, Kara knew what Cat needed even as Cat was figuring out what that need was. “And yes, Cat. I’m talking about you.”

Cat’s felt a slight tremble beneath her fingers resting on Kara’s arm. She knew that despite Kara’s bravado, the young blonde was literally shaking. She released Kara’s arm and reached down and picked up the hero’s hand and their eyes locked. “Good to know we’re finally on the same page.”

“I can’t wait to enjoy the Crème Brûlée with Carter tonight.” Kara’s smile was the brightest Cat had ever seen it.

“He’s not having any of this scotch,” Cat said with a chuckle.

Kara snorted. “Trust me, I was already planning on hot cocoa for the three of us.” Her smile only broke while she was actually speaking. “That scotch is all yours.”

Cat’s smile was just as bright. They sat on the couch grinning at each other for a few moments until James Olsen barged into the room.

“Miss Grant, I have the proofs from the President’s visit,” he said. He turned and handed them to Cat expectantly. His hand was left to hang uselessly in the air.

Cat’s eyes narrowed, and she gripped Kara’s hand when the younger woman tried to release her grip. “On my desk, please,” Cat said. She tugged Kara’s hand closer and rested their entwined fingers on her own leg.

Kara sat a bit taller and she almost laughed when James’ eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he looked at the two women practically sitting on top each other and holding hands.

“Uh…” he managed to mutter, his hand with the proofs still in midair.

Kara was emboldened my Cat’s refusal to hide what was growing between them. She eased her hand out of Cat’s and casually rested her arm across Cat’s shoulders. “Was there something else, James?” Her fingers delighted in the silken texture of Cat’s hair, which she unconsciously toyed with next to Cat’s neck.

Cat pursed her lips to keep from laughing at James’ growing confusion. “The proofs,” she said, and then added, “My desk?” She turned her head so Kara’s fingers met her skin.

James looked down at his outstretched hand as if he’d forgotten he had a hand. “Um, right.” He backed away and then put the proofs on Cat’s desk. He turned back around and stared at the two women as if they were a matched set of Yeti.

Kara wanted to get back to her conversation with Cat. “Anything else?” she asked, letting her impatience bleed through. “Cat and I are taking a break, so technically, we’re not working right now.” She glanced at Cat and saw that the CEO was fighting a losing battle to not smirk. Kara decided to throw caution to the wind. “You’re kind of interrupting my wooing, and it’s totally messing with my game.”

“You’ve got game?” James asked in a tone so high his voice cracked.

“Oh, yes,” Cat said silkily. “Miss Danvers definitely has game.” She was looking at Kara as she spoke and her eyes danced with mischief.

James rushed from the room like a fifth grader caught with his father’s playboy collection.

Kara moved her hand to her own lap. “So, I have game?” she asked coyly.

Cat shrugged. “That was more to chase off James. I’m hoping that none of this is a game.”

Kara looked intently into Cat’s eyes. “I was using the metaphorical usage of the word _game_.” Her expression softened. “Cat, I have never been more serious about anything,” she added earnestly. “I care for you, and I’m tired of pining over you without ever taking a chance on what I think could be an amazing relationship.”

Cat smiled and allowed her vulnerably to peek through. “You weren’t the only one pining.” She cleared her throat. “In fact, I’ve had three meetings with Doris in HR about the repercussions of dating a subordinate.”

Kara’s eyes widened like twin blueberry pies.

“I never mentioned your name,” Cat said quickly. She shook her head and laughed. “Though I think she knew the first time I came to her office.” She looked down bashfully, which was a new look for the famous Queen of All Media. “She mentioned that two executives were currently dating their assistants and had HR handling all reviews and promotions.”

“Two?” Kara asked. “I knew about Karen and her boss at the station,” she said.

Cat nodded. “I’ve never liked policies that prohibited consenting employees from dating one another,” she said. “Though I never was tempted myself until a beguiling blonde walked in to interview with me at 10:15 one morning.”

“You remember the time, too?” Kara asked excitedly.

“Of course,” Cat said quietly. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Now, we have work to finish. I’d like you to call Doris and get an appointment for tomorrow afternoon.” She stood and went to her desk.

Kara followed on her heels and grabbed her iPad where she’d left it on Cat’s desk earlier.

Cat sat and put on her reading glasses to flip through the proofs James had left. “We are not even going to bring up dating until we have an HR plan in place.” She looked over the rim of her glasses at Kara. “I don’t want anyone to think I would ever take advantage of you.”

Kara’s smile was rakish and her pupils widened.

Cat smirked and pointed an elegant finger at Kara. “And none of that either.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kara said innocently.

“You are just full of surprises,” Cat said as she went back to checking the proofs. “Now, chop, chop.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said as she hurried to her own desk.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

That evening, when Carter arrived, he immediately felt the difference in the emotional undercurrents. He didn’t say anything, or even let his curiosity show. He was, after all, Cat Grant’s son. He knew how to chase a story, and he knew that letting on that he knew there _was_ a story was a surefire way to make the subjects of his investigation clam up faster than the time it took his Mom to fire an inept employee.

At the end of the workday, the trio went to the balcony, huddled together on the couch under warm blankets, and looked into the office at the lit Christmas tree. Later, Kara went to get their cocoas from Noonan’s and she volunteered to prepare the Crème Brûlée. Cat smiled and leaned into the couch to let Kara focus.

Kara had a flambé torch and was about to caramelize the small ramekins of custard. “This part is super important,” Kara said as she fought to light the flame. She frowned at it, and tried again.

Cat watched and could tell by the look of frustration on Kara’s face that she was thinking how much easier it would be to use her heat vision. “Kara, do you need a hand?” she asked as she stood and moved closer.

“No,” Kara grunted. She was squeezing the safety pin so hard Cat thought she heard the metal creak. “This design is ridiculous. Who can squeeze a stupid pin while they hold down the flame controller?”

“Let me show you.” Cat stood behind Kara and reached an arm around each side of the struggling woman. She placed her hands over Kara’s. “Don’t murder the pin,” she said with a deep chuckle. “Just sort of press it with your thumb, like a massage.” She guided Kara’s movements.

“Like this?” Kara asked. She was light headed and her rebellious body leaned into Cat’s embrace.

“Perfect,” Cat said silkily. “Now, keep it there and squeeze the ignitor.”

Kara was convinced that she herself was about to ignite, but she did as she was instructed and a blue flame erupted. “I did it!” she squealed and then almost dropped the small torch.

Cat steadied her hand and neither moved as Kara caramelized tops of the desserts. After the first two, Cat moved her hands and rested them on Kara’s hips. It felt perfectly natural to rest her chin on Kara’s shoulder. The younger woman had kicked off her shoes, and Cat’s four-inch Jimmy Choo pumps gave her a slight height advantage she was more than happy to optimize.

Carter was on the couch buried under a mountain of blankets, but he was so happy to see what was happening he felt warmed from within.

Suddenly Cat froze, just as Kara finished the last dessert. She slowly turned and met Carter’s eyes.

“It’s about time,” he said with a grin.

Kara was already turning in reaction to Cat’s change in posture so she saw Carter’s eyes dancing in the light of the tree and filled with more joy than she’d ever seen in his dark eyes. “How long have you known?” she asked and then rolled her eyes. She put her hands over Cat’s where they rested on her hips and slid them around to rest across her belly.

Cat felt her body’s tension uncoil like balloon deflating. “Well, he is my son,” she said.

“I just wish he would have pointed out our mutual attraction a long time ago,” Kara said. She carefully balanced three of the desserts in her hands and made her way to the table next to Carter’s blanket cocoon.

“That would have been a disaster,” Carter said with shiver. He smiled and picked up a spoon but waited for Cat and Kara to sit.

“Why?” Kara asked.

“We weren’t ready,” Cat said a second before Carter spoke.

“You weren’t ready.” Carter’s words overlapped Cat’s and he and his mother both laughed.

Kara said and patted the space next to her. “Who am I to argue with two Grants?”

“I’ll remember you said that.” Cat sat next to Kara and barely stopped herself from preening like an actual Queen. “Just be sure you don’t forget.”

“I’m sure you’ll remind me.” Kara smirked as she wrapped a thick down comforter around Cat.

The three enjoyed their Crème Brûlée and hot cocoa in the chill of the December evening. Carter was warm enough that he fell into a content slumber even as Cat and Kara talked late into the night.

The two women lowered their voices to reverent whispers and snuggled closer beneath the comforter. Cat commented that Kara felt like a furnace, wiggling closer to her, and Kara wrapped her arms around the woman she held so dear.

They stared at the tree inside Cat’s office, and then Kara turned with Cat and they looked up at the stars as the moon slowly climbed to its apex. Kara was behind Cat spooning her. Cat was silent, drinking in the heat from Kara’s body and basking in the excitement of beginning a new chapter in her relationship with Kara.

“We should get you home,” Kara murmured with her lips next to Cat’s ear.

“Tired of me already?” Cat joked quietly.

“Never,” Kara said honestly. “It’s just, well, it’s getting colder and Carter’s blankets won’t keep him warm if it drops a few more degrees.”

Cat tensed, but Kara held her close. “He’s fine right now,” Kara assured her. She squinted as she looked at him. “His body temperature is perfect, but the cold air is starting to radiate through the top layer of blankets.”

Cat turned so she could look at Kara. “You have thermal vision?” she whispered incredulously.

Kara nodded and then waggled her eyebrows. “It’s a good thing you don’t.” She let out an exaggerated sigh. “On the days when you wear that especially short, black pencil skirt?” She smiled sensually. “You would have instantly figured out exactly how non-platonic my feelings were.”

Cat rolled the rest of the way over so she faced Kara and spoke quietly so they wouldn’t wake Carter. “Are you saying I made you hot and bothered?”

Kara nodded. “Seriously, that black Derek Lam skirt with the grommets should be illegal,” she whispered. She wrapped her arm around Cat and pulled her closer. “It nearly made me choke on my tongue more than a few times.”

Cat snuggled into Kara’s embrace. She shouldn’t have been surprised by how easily their touches shifted from casual to romantic, but she was. “Any other outfits that threatened your life?” she teased. “I mean, I should know, for the safety of the public.”

Kara let out a happy sigh as Cat pressed closer. “Every time you wear the Narciso Rodriguez leather paneled sheath dress, I nearly have a heart attack.”

“Really?” Cat smiled and gave Kara a dubious look. “Can you even have a heart attack?”

Kara gave Cat the most serious expression she could muster. “Well, when you step off your elevator in that purple leather? My normal heart rate of forty starts to race like a drum roll.”

“Order me a portable EKG machine in the morning,” Cat said firmly. “From now on, I’m taking you with me when I try on clothes. Anything that makes your heart do a drum roll comes home with me.”

Kara rolled her eyes. Carter shifted and Kara’s focused on him. “We need to get him inside. It’s dropped another degree and I don’t trust those blankets.” She sat and shook her head when Cat started to stand.

Cat waited and felt her own heart flutter when Kara retrieved her pumps and rubbed her hands together until her palms glowed. She warmed Cat’s shoes and only then slipped them onto her feet. “You need stop hiding these incredible skills.”

Kara helped Cat to her feet and then scooped Carter and the blankets up and carried him toward the office. Cat had the sliding glass door open before Kara reached it.

Their night ended after Kara gently placed Carter into the passenger seat of Cat’s car. She buckled him in and only then quietly closed the door.

Cat pulled Kara into a fierce hug. “You are great with him,” she whispered and the left a lingering kiss on Kara cheek close to her ear.

Kara inhaled the scent of Cat’s perfume mixed with her apricot soap. It blended with all of Cat’s other beauty treatments as well as her makeup and the organic laundry soap Cat’s housekeeper always used. “I meant it when I said I love him,” Kara whispered.

Cat rested her head on Kara’s chest. Her desire for Kara had been simmering toward boiling the entire night, but Kara’s casual expression of love for Carter stirred something deeper. “I could get used to this,” she whispered.

“Good,” Kara answered. She pressed a kiss to the top of Cat’s head. “Now, do you need me to meet you at the penthouse to carry him to bed?”

Cat shook her head. “No. I’m sure your sister is pacing the soles off her military boots worrying about you.”

Kara nodded. She had told Cat about Alex’s encouragement to open about her feelings, and about Alex’s million-mile protective streak. “She’s probably camped out on my couch eating through all of my ice cream.”

“Then I’d better let you go,” Cat said in mock horror. “What if you run out?”

“Fine.” Kara moved away from the call of Cat’s touch. “But…” she held up her index finger, “I will follow you, high enough so I won’t be seen, just to make sure you get there safely.”

Cat started to protest but the pain that filled Kara’s eyes made her stop.

“I’ve lost too much,” Kara whispered. “Sometimes the only way to keep myself from panicking is to fly over all of my loved ones and make sure I can hear their heartbeats.” She blushed. “And I give them escorts home.”

“Okay,” Cat said firmly. She had already heard Kara’s voice tremble when she spoke of her planet’s destruction. If being a little over protective gave Kara solace, Cat would happily allow it.

“Thanks,” Kara said with a nervous smile. She rested her hand on Cat’s shoulder and leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Good night, Cat.”

“Good night, Kara.” Cat’s smile lingered as she got into the car and it stayed there for the entire ride home.

Cat laughed when she saw a flash of red as Supergirl flew into the parking deck at her building and landed next to her car.

“Miss Grant, I was in the area.” Supergirl stood several feet away. “May I offer my assistance getting your son settled in?”

Cat had not wanted to bother Kara by making her come to the building to carry Carter upstairs. In truth, she hadn’t been able to carry him for a few years, and he grew heavier with each passing day. “On one condition, Supergirl.” Once Supergirl dipped her head, Cat explained. “You bring him upstairs and into bed, and then leave immediately.” She sighed and shook her head gravely. “I have a stunningly beautiful girlfriend, and I won’t risk her getting the wrong idea.”

“Absolutely,” Supergirl said. “I wouldn’t want her to hear any rumors.” The hero was true to her word. She was silent, content to play the role of the hero. It mirrored the way she used act in her late-night talks with Cat before she admitted she was Supergirl. Once Carter was in bed, Supergirl nodded toward the balcony just off the kitchen.

Cat waved a hand toward it, and Supergirl flew into the night. Any reports that she flew out over the ocean and skimmed the water with her fingertips while squealing happily were simply a coincidence.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

When Cat arrived the next morning, Kara stood to meet her and handed off her morning latte. Cat continued walking while rattling off a laundry list things that needed to be addressed, which Kara took down in her iPad.

It was the exact dance they did every day, but James lurked at the far end of the bullpen. He narrowed his eyes and he frowned.

“I told you they were messing with you,” Winn whispered conspiratorially. “Same Cat. Same Kara.” He giggled. “Dude, they totally yanked your chain.”

James continued watching and when Cat sat and looked up at Kara at her side, he pointed. “That. That right there.”

Winn squinted and saw a relaxed smile on Cat’s face as looked at Kara. “That could be anything. Maybe she’s still drunk from last night,” he insisted, not wanting to believe that A: Kara Danvers played for the other team, and B: Kara Danvers was dating Cat Grant. He could work with option A because Kara might be bisexual or pansexual. Option B meant that even glancing longingly at Kara would incur Cat’s wrath. The woman’s most benign glare would have sent Genghis Khan galloping back to his homeland.

“Uh huh,” James muttered when Kara reach down and adjusted Cat’s collar.

“She’s always making sure Cat looks perfect,” Winn insisted, though he was quickly losing hope. “Shit,” he said when Cat grabbed Kara’s hand at her collar and held it for the briefest instant. “I’m gonna need to buy those blinders race horses wear.”

“Get me a set, too,” James said as he turned and hurried to his office.

Inside Cat’s office, Cat finished explaining her day, then paused to study Kara. Cat had expected the young woman to act completely smitten and to be obvious in her affections. She was embarrassed to realize she herself had been the one to expose her feelings.

“Kara, call Doris and move up that meeting in HR to nine o’clock,” Cat said.

Kara glanced briefly at Cat and then down at her iPad. “I already made that change before you came in today,” she explained. She lifted her eyes and saw that Cat was smirking. “Well, you have a meeting at eleven with all the department heads, so it seemed like we’d need to…”

“It’s perfect, Kara,” Cat said and then looked down at her desk. “That means we’ll have to push back…”

“The nine o’clock meeting with the city commissioner,” Kara finished. “His assistant was relieved and said he prefers afternoon meetings so he can have lunch first.”

Cat leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. “Oh?”

“He gets low blood sugar because he only has coffee in the morning,” Kara explained. “It makes him cranky until lunch.”

Cat stared at Kara, and only just barely kept from smiling like a teenager going to prom. She cleared her throat. “Well, we’d better hit the ground running. Make sure you type up…” her words trailed off and she looked at Kara’s wide smile. She slumped slightly. “You already added a personnel disclosure to the meeting agenda?”

Kara scoffed. “Of course,” she said as she adjusted her glasses.

“Well, get to work,” Cat said and made a shooing motion. “And at least _pretend_ I’m a few steps ahead of you.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara spun and hurried to her desk.

The meeting with HR proved that Kara Danvers wasn’t Cat’s only employee who knew what to expect from her.

“It’s about time you two finally stopped fighting fate.” Doris stood when the two entered her office. The HR manager was smiling happily.

Cat closed the door and gave Doris a perturbed glare. “Is there anyone who didn’t see what we were ignoring?”

“Just the gaggle of man-children that swoon over Miss Danvers,” Doris said, half-joking.

“I want a list,” Cat’s voice was at its sharpest snarl.

“No,” Kara chided gently. “Trust me, once this paperwork is signed, no one will even consider hitting on me.”

Doris was also in charge of heading off any sexual harassment issues. “I believe that hasn’t happened in at least eight months?”

Kara’s eyes widened.

Doris smiled kindly. “You weren’t the only one having issues with certain amorous employees. The women who complained all pointed out the men in question were ‘even worse with Miss Grant’s assistant,’ and that ‘poor Kara would never say a word.’ Have things improved?”

“Who?” Cat demanded.

“Miss Grant, you signed termination papers on three of them, and improvement plans on two more,” Doris said with a sigh. “Kara’s name was never mentioned because she never complained.”

Cat spun toward Kara.

“And it all worked out,” Kara pointed out.

Cat’s expression softened. She rested her hand on Kara’s bicep. “Tell me if that happens again. I have a zero-tolerance policy and that goes double for you.” She turned towards Doris. “It’s not special treatment. It’s an additional instruction for an employee who didn’t report inappropriate behavior and put herself in harm’s way.”

After that, Doris went over the paperwork, which she pointed out had been typed and prepared and waiting on her hard drive since the one year anniversary of Kara’s hire date. The HR executive had a solid plan that covered everything Cat had intended to request, and one she hadn’t even considered.

Doris pointed out that Kara had only gotten slightly higher than normal raises along with her outstanding reviews. She then explained that it was painfully obvious that Cat was trying her damnedest to not show Kara preferential treatment. Doris explained it was something she had already planned to address it in her year end meeting with Cat because Kara was actually being underpaid.

Doris handed Cat and Kara a copy of HR’s salary adjustment form. It detailed the market review of other CEO’s support staff, a listing of the ways Kara outperformed them all, and the CATCO history of paying support personnel at least fifteen percent over market value. It was a policy of Cat’s that assured the best employees would stay with the company. It included a bonus for adjusted back salary, which caused Kara to sputter in shock at the size of the check.

Cat merely smiled and said. “Thank you, Doris. It was long overdue.”

The meeting with the department heads went much the same. In fact, after the head of the editorial department looked confused and asked, “Haven’t you been dating for a few years?” Cat was outraged, but when Kara quietly cleared her throat, the CEO waited for Kara to speak.

Kara politely explained that they had not been in a relationship, but it was now clear they had both been trying push their feelings down in deference to their professional relationship.

The gathered group nodded and made comments of, “That makes sense,” and “Hmm, reasonable.”

Kara then sighed and gave the group her sweetest smile. “Okay, who else thought we’ve been together for years?”

Cat almost interrupted but then saw every hand around the table raise except one - Cat’s own. She laughed and asked, “So can I assume none of you will make any objection?”

All their heads nodded almost in unison.

Andrea, the head of the fashion department cleared her throat and then spoke. “You two always seem to share one impossibly brilliant mind. Half the time, Kara sends back my early submissions with hand written notes. The things she points out are exactly what you’d mention.” She smiled. “I know they’re Kara’s because she uses a purple pen. Because ‘red ink is like getting a term paper back.’ Anyway, she’s always right.  When I do get your comments, you’ve been so much happier since Kara’s been giving us the Miss Grant pre-check.”

The other heads nodded their agreement.

Cat looked at Kara. “How long have you been pre-editing content?”

Kara shrugged. “Once I learned your style and your pet peeves, it was easy.” She noticed Cat’s eyebrows raise in what was obviously a silent ‘that wasn’t what I asked.’ She sighed. “How long have you had two extra hours at home with Carter?”

“About two and a half years.” Cat shook her head. “I’m going to have Doris re-evaluate your salary to put editing into the mix.”

Andrea gasped. “She isn’t paid as a junior editor?” She saw the shocked looks around the table. “Jesus, Cat. If you decide to transfer Kara anytime soon, let me put my request at the top of the pile!” She looked into Kara’s widened blue eyes. “I am not remotely joking. I will make an extra junior editing position this instant, and I’ll can damn well guarantee you’ll be bumped to Assistant Editor within six months.”

Ron, the head of the sports section chimed into the conversation. “Hell, I’ll _start_ you as an Assistant Editor,” he said. “You’re the best fact-checker I’ve ever seen.” He turned to Cat, who was speechless, and added. “I sent over a piece on the Baseball Hall of Fame with some stats on California players from the turn of the century. I wrote it myself, and used the information from my own memory.” He looked at Kara and smiled proudly. “She hand-carried a printed correction to my desk and politely pointed out six errors.” He pointed at Cat. “It was in my hand ten minutes after I sent it, so I know there wasn’t time to google the information.”

Kara was the color of a ripe apple. “My foster Dad and I used to watch all kinds of sports. I was quite obsessed after he passed away. Sometimes I read old statistics just to be reminded of him.”

Cat held up both hands. “Okay, this is veering off course,” she said in her most commanding tone. “Kara is not transferring anywhere unless she requests it personally.”

Kara shook her head like a dog shaking water from its ears.

“Then it’s settled,” Cat said firmly. She gave Andrea and Ron a tolerant smirk. “I’d appreciate it if you’d both refrain from poaching my assistant.”

The group laughed, and then went on with their meeting.

When Kara and Cat returned to the 40th floor, there was a huge bakery box on Kara’s desk. Kara rushed forward and lifted the top. She let out a muted squeal and bounced on her toes.

Cat moved to her side and stared at the younger blonde. “Your Santa seems to know your favorites,” she said with a smirk. “Anything from a bakery.” She stared down at seven individual cakes. Each was obviously a different type of cake, but each was topped with a blue icing lake and had a white chocolate swan swimming on top.

“This is from Cake Monkey in LA.” Kara turned toward Cat and met her eyes. “I’m excited because I know that Carter is going to fall love with the Vanilla Gorilla cake in the corner.”

Cat pointed at the box and then to Kara. “That’s a pretty high-end bakery for someone who vacuums down cake in two seconds.”

Kara smiled and gave Cat her full attention. “Eliza learned very quickly of my cake obsession,” she explained. “Every year on my birthday, I got to pick a cake from the best bakeries.” She sighed happily as she glanced at the box. “Once I tried the Cake Monkey, well that was my choice every year.” She bit her lip and leaned over the box of delicacies.

Cat was charmed, she stared at Kara with an adoring expression. “Tell me about the six other cakes,” she asked huskily.

Kara took Cat’s wrist and pulled her closer. “That one is yours. It’s called Must Love Chocolate, and it’s brown butter chocolate cake and chocolate icing with honeycomb on top.” She pointed to a cake with white frosting. “That’s the one I’ll save for me to have tonight with Carter.” She exhaled and let out a tiny moan. “It’s the Huckleberry Forrest Cake.”

Cat found herself smiling as she came up with a new suspect in the great Santa mystery. That suspect was one Alex Danvers.

Kara inhaled sharply and began bouncing and up and down again. “That’s the German Chocolate.” She spun toward Cat and took both of her hands in her own. “It doesn’t have that weird grassy texture of normal German chocolate cakes, because, gross.”

Cat chuckled. “Eaten a lot of grass, have you?”

“ _That_ was Alex’s fault.” Kara blushed. “She told me everyone in the country eats alongside their horses and cows. In the pasture.” She scowled, then remembered the cake she’d been describing. “Anyway, the Cake Monkey uses coconut _custard_ instead.” Her eyes widened when she saw Cat’s smile grow. “I know. Brilliant.” She pointed at the remaining cakes and rattled off their names. “Chocolate Malt Cake, Raspberry Red Velvet, and, Oh yes! The Black  & White Cake.”

“I take it that last one won’t survive the next ten seconds?” Cat asked.

Kara shook her head. “You’ll take that one home for Carter to enjoy tomorrow.” She leaned forward and whispered into Cat’s ear. “It has chocolate brown butter cake, and the most delicious Tahitian vanilla buttercream.” She eased back and looked into Cat’s eyes. “It is the best icing in… the… universe,” she said with absolute sincerity.

“That’s very kind,” Cat whispered hoarsely. Kara’s felt the words like Cupid’s arrow to her heart. If there was a textbook on the best way to win the heart of the Queen of All Media, there would be several chapters devoted to treating Carter with love and kindness. Apparently, it was a book Kara could easily write.

“No,” Kara said as she shook her head. “You’ll only take a few bites of one cake, so that leaves me with the other four and your leftovers.” She waggled her eyebrows. “I’m gonna put this in your private refrigerator so nobody gets any designs on my cakes.” She hurried around Cat and then through the CEO’s office to the hidden rooms behind a sliding wall.

Cat watched Kara go, finding herself enchanted by Kara’s exuberance, and by the way she moved in her tight-fitting skirt and low heels. Kara could add a few chapters to the guide on how to win Cat’s heart about beautiful blondes in tight skirts. She blew out a breath and hurried to her desk so she could get through her work early. Spending more time with her two favorite people had been moved to the top of her priorities.

That night, Cat, Kara, and Carter shared Italian take-out and then the cakes. Carter had fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. He sleepily asked, “Can we have our treats at home from now on?” then dozed off on the couch inside Cat’s warm office.

Cat and Kara looked at each other and then both smiled. Of course, they would do anything to make Carter happy.

Kara rode home with Cat and then carried Carter upstairs once the driver had gotten into his own car and left. The two talked for several more hours, only stopping when Kara had to leave to handle a burglary at a local laboratory.

Cat understood, but she wouldn’t send the brave hero off without a proper goodbye. “May I kiss you?”

“God, yes,” Kara said as she edged closer.

Cat pulled Kara closer by the lapels of her starched white oxford and kissed her. It was no chaste, tentative first kiss. Cat did what she always did: she took possession of what she desired.

Kara’s arms wrapped around Cat, and she broke the kiss long enough to turn her head for a better position. When they reconnected, Cat felt her legs buckle, but Kara held her safely in her muscular arms.  The sheer intensity of their lips meeting left both women dazed.

Once they broke apart, Cat smiled and wiped her own lipstick from Kara’s lips. “Be careful, darling.”

Kara’s eyes were glazed over and she looked a bit punch drunk as she nodded her head with a shocked grin firmly in place.

Cat smiled. “Not expecting that?” she asked with a sultry laugh. “Neither was I.” Her eyes sparkled. “Go be the hero.”

Kara blinked and her eyes cleared. She ran her fingers across Cat’s cheek. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow night.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to Cat’s forehead. As she pulled away, she whispered, “Kiss Carter for me,” and then backed away and spun in a blurred whirl. She handed Cat her ‘Kara Danvers clothes and glasses’ and leapt into the air and out of sight.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

The next morning, when Cat Grant came out of her elevator and took her morning latte from Kara’s hand, the CEO looked like a deer caught in the stunningly gorgeous light of Kara’s smile.

Well, Kara’s smile and the black pencil skirt and form-fitting emerald green sleeveless mock turtleneck. Her hair was pulled up in a dramatic chignon and she wore a pair of black cat-eye glasses.

Cat stood with the warm cup in her hand and her mouth frozen as if a nanosecond from producing words. Words, like the words Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media was known for around the globe.

When she finally managed sound, it was a pathetic, “Whaa…”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara said as if she’d just taken her morning orders from her boss. “I’ll pull up the latest emails for you in your office.” Kara sauntered into the office with Cat pulled along in her wake as surely as if there was a tether connecting them.

Cat came to a stop and was about to compliment Kara’s outfit, but at that exact moment, Kara bent at the waist, leaned across Cat’s desk, and used the mouse to open Cat’s email account.

Cat felt her heart rate spike as if she’d just jumped off Mount Kilimanjaro without a parachute. She had no idea how the fabric of Kara’s outfit could hug every one of her curves and not burst at the seams.

“There you go,” Kara said as she turned around with a sweet smile. She heard Cat’s heartbeat and could see that her pupils were wide.

Cat stopped just short of shaking her head to focus. “That is quite the ensemble,” she managed.

“I picked it out just for you,” Kara whispered as if it was some sinful secret. “Do you really like it?”

Cat nodded, then frowned. “You look better than every model I’ve ever seen on any magazine cover,” she said honestly. She glanced toward the bullpen and caught every male member of her staff leering at Kara, except Winn, who had his face so close to his computer screen he was crossed-eyed trying to see it. She turned back to Kara. “Apparently National City’s male population agrees.”

Kara turned and looked at the bullpen, then crossed her arms over her chest. One or two looked away. “Hey,” she muttered.

Cat stepped directly in front of Kara and sent the leering group her most lethal glare.

Kara snorted when two of them collided as they rushed for the stairwell.

Later, when a delivery woman presented Kara with a large box, Kara thanked the woman and carried the box to Cat’s desk.

Cat was in the middle of considering the installation of actual walls around her office so she could move Kara’s desk safely inside it. Then no one would be able to stare at Kara. Well, no one except Cat.

Kara lifted tthe top of the box and it contained another Styrofoam shipping box. When she opened the cold container, chilled fog rose from the dry ice covering the contents. “Oh, it’s like a winter storm,” she said excitedly.

Cat watched as Kara wafted her hand through the mist excitedly. “Well, my guess is this the ice cream you mentioned yesterday,” she concluded.

“Oh… my… Rao.” Kara moved closer to Cat. “I think it’s from Oakland.”

“Oakland?” Cat said skeptically. “As in _Oakland,_ California?” she clarified.

Kara nodded and dug through the large chunks of dry ice as easily as Carter dug through Legos. “I knew it!” she lifted up a hand-packed pint of ice cream, with a cylindrical candy wrapped in pink foil taped to the top. “Fenton’s ice cream.” She put it on Cat’s desk and dove into the vapor to see what else was hidden there.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Brach’s Milk Maid?” she asked with a cringe.

Kara quickly pulled out another seven pints, each topped by a Milk Maid caramel candy. She looked ready to explode with joy. “Eight maids a milking!”  She clapped her hands. “Okay, I will not look at the flavors until we meet Carter at the penthouse.” She twisted her mouth to one side and her stomach growled.

“Darling, it won’t hurt if you have one or two cartons,” Cat said as she smiled in response to Kara’s inner conflict. “Carter wouldn’t want you to faint with hunger.”

Kara nodded gravely, snagged two cartons, and stared at them.

Cat knew she was already truly Danvers-whipped. She reached into her desk and produced a sterling-silver spoon, which she handed to Kara. She sat and tried to focus on her emails and not the moans of happiness emanating from her assistant a few feet away.

That night, Cat made dinner while Kara went over Carter’s homework. As Cat grilled chicken breasts on her professional cook top, she listened as Kara made gentle suggestions to Carter’s English essay, asking him questions first to guide him toward realizing how he could improve his prose.

Cat chopped their salad and prepared the pasta as Kara patiently explained Carter’s Chemistry homework. It was his worst subject, and he was embarrassed to have only scored a B on his previous exam. Kara took a drawing pad and quickly sketched the bonds for him. She poured his colored pencils out on the kitchen table and worked quickly.

When he exclaimed, “Oh, I see it!” Cat’s curiosity was piqued, so she went closer and saw that Kara had sketched a three-dimensional, color coded shape. It was beautiful, and Cat imagined it was like looking at something through an electron microscope.

“The n-Butyllithium has the pyramid of lithium in the middle, and carbon/hydrogen groups zig-zag off.” Carter traced the shapes with one finger.

Kara wrapped her arm around him. “Exactly.” She gave him a gentle shake. “You might want to call it a lithium tetrahedron and four butyl groups on the exam,” she whispered.

He nodded and caressed the drawing, marveling that Kara created something so amazing from his simple colored pencil set. He looked at her and blushed. “Will you sign it?” he asked earnestly.

“Well, ah, okay,” Kara said and laughed nervously. “Sure.” She signed with a flourish, and then below the signature she wrote “K. DANVERS- 12/21/17- FOR MY CARTER-”

Cat was already planning to have the drawing framed.

Carter turned toward his mother. “Can I have this framed as one of my presents?” he asked, then added. “You can take something else back.”

“Since this piece is going up on our wall, I will have it framed so we can both enjoy it.” Cat was past the point of no return. She wasn’t falling for Kara. She had already fallen for her in every way.

Kara blushed and realized she was completely in over her head, but instead of feeling like she was drowning, she felt like she had surfaced and was truly breathing for the first time. “I’ll do an actual painting of it if you like,” she said nervously.

“I would,” Cat said. She could tell by the way Kara had signed the sketch, putting her name and date below it, that the act flowed naturally, as if Kara painted for a living. Similar to the way Cat signed contracts, with a messy squiggle and the date.

That night, after Carter put the sketch safely away in an acid-free liner usually reserved for his comics, he fell asleep on the couch with his head in Cat’s lap and his feet in Kara’s. The young hero carried him to bed and then came back out to find Cat putting away the clean dishes.

“Hey,” Kara said and she hugged Cat from behind. “You raised an amazing young man.” She kissed Cat’s neck.

Cat’s body relaxed into Kara’s embrace. “You should have been a high school teacher,” she whispered. “Though you could never, ever wear that pencil skirt/turtleneck combo unless you wanted the entire male population to carry their books in front of their laps.”

Kara laughed and when Cat spun in her arms, they kissed. It was slow and gentle as if each knew they had all the time in the world. They eventually moved to the couch.

When the chime on Cat’s clock let them know it was two in the morning, Kara regretfully pried her lips from Cat’s. “It’s late. You need to sleep.” She tugged her shirt down over where Cat’s hands had roamed.

Cat’s expression was one of disappointed agreement. “I know,” she said. “It’s just so damned hard to stop kissing you.” She shifted her own blouse back into place.

“I know,” Kara sad, diving back in for a quick, passionate kiss that left Cat breathless when she moved away.

“You’ll pay for that, Danvers,” Cat said with a sensual smirk. She got up and followed her.

“With interest, I hope,” Kara said cheekily.

Cat swatted Kara’s ass and walked her to the balcony. “I assure you, there is a great deal of interest.” She grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her closer. “This is on your timetable, darling. I know that I want you, and I also know that I will happily wait until you are ready.” They had already broached the topic of Kara’s lack of experience, and Cat wasn’t going to pressure her.

Kara looked down and then bit her lip and she met Cat’s eyes. “So, tomorrow? Nine ladies dancing?”

Cat smiled and her face relaxed. “Take-out or home-cooked?”

Kara glared at Cat. “Home-cooked. You whipped up that mind-blowing meal in less time than it takes me to order take-out. And, I have never had take-out half as good as your cooking.”

Cat gave Kara a kiss on the cheek and shooed her toward the sky. “Get out of here before I drag you to my bed.”

“You know that’s more likely to keep me here than chase me away, right?” Kara said as she lifted off the balcony a few inches. “And Cat, I am ready. It’s just a big step.”

“Good to know,” Cat said quietly. Her heart soared as then clenched as she watched Kara lift up at out of sight.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

The ninth day’s gift was a monumental failure.

Cat had seen the delivery woman come in carrying an orchid that she placed on Kara’s desk. Kara was polite and thanked her, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, Kara ran to Cat’s office with the offending orchid in one hand.

“What the literal fuck is this this?” Kara asked, waving the plant at Cat. “The previous eight days have solidified a giver-receiver contract, and that contract is food.” She shook the orchid at Cat. “This is not food!”

Cat smiled at Kara’s obvious disillusionment with her Secret Santa. She lifted the swaying tag on the plant. “It’s a dancing lady orchid,” Cat said, doing her best to not laugh in her girlfriend’s face.

“Exactly!” Kara said. “Not food!”

Cat burst into laughter. When Kara glared at her, Cat’s laughter increased. “Sorry,” she said between laughs, then fell into a fit of honest-to-god giggles.

The staff in the bullpen looked more horrified than if they had seen Cat sprout wings, or horns. To a one, they found somewhere else to be. Those who couldn’t fit in the elevator scurried for safety down the nearest hallway.

Kara folded her arms over her chest and glared at the orchid as if it had insulted the memory of her people. “I think I should go check in with my sister,” she said grumpily.

Cat quickly scanned the bullpen, took Kara by the hand, and led her to the balcony. Once outside, she kissed the perturbed woman.

Kara’s body melted into Cat’s arms. When the kiss broke she was smiling. “I still think I need to punch something.”

“I noticed there were nine flowers on the orchids,” Cat said sweetly.

Kara’s eyes bulged.

“And all nine are most assuredly not food,” Cat amended quickly. “What if you come by for dinner, help Carter with homework…” She had to pause when she saw Kara’s face light up brighter than it had for any dessert.

“I’d like that,” Kara said quickly. “He’s so smart, Cat.”

Cat nodded. “I’ll cook for you both, and we’ll send Carter to bed and we can dance in the moonlight.”

Kara smiled abashedly. “Sorry I got kind of angry.”

“Oh, you were and are pissed off,” Cat said astutely. “Trust me, I am adding this to my Kara Danvers handbook: If you promised food, there better be food.”

Kara leaned down and kissed Cat gently. It was sweet and tender, meant to connect with Cat, not to inflame her. “You’re incredible.” She glanced skyward. “I think I will go see Alex, if you can spare me. She’s been missing out on sister bonding time, and our Netflix queue is backing up.”

Cat rested her hand on Kara’s sternum. “Use the stairs and change before you fly.”

Kara nodded and the went back inside. Cat stared out at her city and smiled when she saw a streak of blue disappear over the horizon.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

Alex used Kara’s goofy, lovesick distraction to her advantage. She pinned Kara for the fourth time and laughed as her sister climbed to her feet.

“Do you have the emitters set too high?” Kara asked as she jumped to her feet.

“Nope,” Alex said. “Maybe your new girlfriend is just wearing you out with all the sex,” she teased.

“Alex!” Kara whispered. “You can’t just say that.” She angrily pulled Alex to one side of the room.

Alex leaned against the wall and her grin grew predatory. “Oh, my god. You’ve had like nine Santa dates and you haven’t even slept together?” She laughed. “Oh, sweetie, do you need some pointers?”

“Yes,” Kara said snidely. “I think I’ll go ask Lucy.”

“Ouch.” Alex pressed a hand over her heart. “So, the Queen of All Media hasn’t given you the keys to the royal chamber yet?”

Kara leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

Alex slid down next to her and ran her hand through Kara’s hair. “Is she pressuring you?”

Kara shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Is she, uh, not, uh, sexual?” Alex asked, not remotely wanting to have the answer inside her brain.

“That’s not the problem.” Kara got a faraway look in her eyes and sighed.

Alex resisted the urge to shudder. She did not want to think about Kara and anyone in that particular setting. “Is it like with James? Do you not feel aroused?”

Kara snorted and looked at Alex. “She definitely arouses me,” Kara said. “Like, totally.”

“Okay, good. That’s… healthy,” Alex said, doing her best to sound supportive. “So, what’s the problem?”

Kara met Alex’s eyes, then deliberately moved her gaze to the kryptonite emitters and back to Alex.

Alex scrunched her eyebrows, then raised them both. “Oh, shit!”

Kara nodded. “Yeah. Oh, shit.” She let her head fall back against the wall and sighed. “A first time is hard enough, but I have to worry about snapping Cat in half if I lose control.”

“That… would be… bad,” Alex’s scientific mind provided far too many scenarios that could end with Cat snapped in half.

“Yeah,” Kara said grimly.

Alex looked at Kara. This was one more thing that made Kara an outsider. The most universal thing, falling in love, and Kara was hobbled by her fear of hurting her lover. Alex took a deep breath and decided to suck it up and be a proper big-sister-slash-biomedical-engineer. She stood and held her hand out to Kara. “Come on. Up.”

Kara was confused but did as asked.

“I am the foremost expert on Kryptonian physiology and kryptonite and everything else Kara Danvers.” Alex nodded. “We will find a solution.”

The solution was so simple that it took Alex hours to come up with it. Kara had already returned to work so Alex had no one to high-five. She shook her head at the simplicity the fix. One trip to the storage bunker where all of the confiscated alien technology was housed gave Alex what she needed. Twenty minutes with a soldering gun gave Alex what Kara needed.

Alex stared down at the weird, hot-wired light bulb and sighed. “One human-level sex light. Perfect gift for the Supergirl who has everything. But sex.”

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

The floor was empty except for Cat and Kara. Carter had an overnight field trip to the observatory, the last big event before the holiday break, which he wanted to skip until Kara explained that the only so-called treat she had received was a nonedible orchid.

Kara glared at the orchid sitting on Cat’s wet bar. Her eyes found it every time she entered the office or even glanced at Cat.

Cat looked up from her computer over the top of her glasses. “Kara, I swear to god, if you laser that thing and leave a hole in the wall, it will come out of that obscene bonus check Doris is writing.”

“It’s not laser vision,” Kara said with a smile. “It’s heat vison.”

Cat took off her glasses and placed them on the desk. She stood and leaned forward with both hands on the desk in her signature power pose. “Red beams of light shoot out of your face like overgrown light sabers. Heat vision would involve heatwaves or microwaves, or hell, even flames.” There was the slightest hint of a triumphant smirk curling one corner of her lip.

Kara sat on the desk next to Cat’s right hand. “It doesn’t come out of my face. Hence, heat vision, not heat face.”

Cat moved her hand onto Kara’s thigh. “Far be it from me to talk you out of generating heat.”

Kara leaned toward Cat and stopped a hair’s breadth from her lips. “So, what is company policy on kissing while at work?”

Cat squeezed Kara’s thigh. “Number one, we are off the clock and have been for over an hour.” She nuzzled Kara’s cheek and then pulled back. “And number two, I own the freaking company so my policy is that if Kara Danvers wants to be kissed, then I will evacuate the building ten minutes before deadline to make that happen.”

Kara smiled and took the kiss she was craving.

“Damn, Grant, that was so smooth,” Alex said from the doorway.

Kara jumped back with a squeak and tripped over the desk, falling onto the floor. “Alex! That is so not cool!”

Cat sighed and sat down as if incredibly bored. “Agent Danvers, is there an official reason for this visit or are you just a well-armed peeping tom?”

Alex smiled and held a black tactical box toward Cat. “Play nice, Miss Grant. I’m literally giving you the key to Kara’s…”

Kara leapt to her feet and rushed toward her sister. “Alex!”

“…heart,” Alex said sweetly. She bumped Kara with her hip and whispered rather loudly. “I could have said chastity belt but I was being nice.”

Cat leaned forward, clearly no longer bored. “Would one of you like to clarify that last statement?”

Kara cringed and slowly turned. “Well, I’ve been reluctant to, um, move forward because I was afraid of hurting you.” She saw Cat’s eyes narrow, so she added, “Physically!”

Alex marched up to Cat’s desk and placed the box in front of the CEO. “Behold, that Holy Grail of avoiding being snapped in half during sex with an alien.” She tapped the box. “You’re welcome.” She raised up on her toes briefly and smiled.

Kara closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. “I am going to murder you in your sleep,” she muttered.

“Well, that’s a terrible way to thank me,” Alex said with a snort.

Cat bent down and studied the military box as the two sisters glared at each other in a staring contest that was obviously a common occurrence.  Cat thought about Kara’s powers and realized she hadn’t even considered the possible dangers. Sure, Kara controlled her strength most of the time, unless she became emotional. Cat looked over at Alex, who was lifting her eyebrows, trying to make Kara laugh or blink.

“Agent Danvers, thank you,” Cat said sincerely. “Now, if you two are done reliving the third grade, I’d like to know what this is and how it works.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Yeah, what is it and how does it work?” She moved to Cat’s side and lowered her glasses. “Lead-lined,” she told Cat.

“If there is kryptonite in this case I will leap over this desk and beat you with it, Holy Grail or not, Alexandra Danvers!” Cat’s body tightened and she stood ready to leap.

Alex simply smiled and nodded in approval. “You’re right, Kar. She is sexy when she’s angry.”

Cat reached for the handle of the tactical case.

“Easy,” Alex said quickly. She rushed forward. “It’s delicate and it does not have any trace of kryptonite.”

Cat relaxed and let out a relieved exhale.

Alex opened the box to reveal a bizarre crystalline light bulb sporting a red lens. “This will work in a 60-watt lamp.” She looked at Cat. “Not sixty-five, not fifty-five. Sixty.”

Cat nodded. “So, Kryptonian mood lighting?” she asked incredulously.

Kara stared at the bulb, transfixed. “Rao,” she whispered with a smile.

“Okay, so she likes the light,” Cat said with a shrug. “Mood lighting it is.”

“No,” Kara said as she looked into Cat’s eyes. “This structure. It’s made from minerals like diamonds, but they’re from my galaxy.” She took Cat’s hand. “This will recreate the light from my home sun, Rao.”

Cat looked at Alex. “You just happened to have these gems lying around and a jeweler who could cobble out a bulb?”

Alex laughed. She liked Cat’s humor and she was beginning to see what intrigued Kara so much. “We confiscated it from an alien jailer who was using it against Kryptonians.”

Cat spun to look at Kara. Her eyes narrowed briefly, and Kara gave her a minute nod, eyes widening.

Alex watched and knew exactly what the unspoken conversation was - well, at least Kara’s end. She could guess Cat’s. The CEO was concerned it had been used against Kara, which it had. “I totally get it,” she said with a grin. She went to Cat and slapped her on the back. “Welcome to the family, Cat.”

“Thanks,” Cat said slowly.

Kara beamed.

“I’ll just leave you two with your mood lighting.” Alex backed toward the door. When she was safely at the threshold, she called out. “Oh, Cat? You get to tell our mother that you took Kara’s virginity.” She spun and sprinted toward the exit.

Kara leaned toward Alex, but Cat’s touch settled her instantly.

“Let’s finish up so we can get out of here,” Cat said with a vulnerable smile.

Kara nodded. Thirty minutes later, they rode down in the elevator with the tactical box firmly in Cat’s hands.

Cat looked at Kara. “I’m telling your mother that Alex hand-wired the Holy Grail.”

Kara burst out laughing. She turned and kissed Cat for the entire forty floor ride.

They reached Cat’s town car, and the driver, Michael, smiled when he saw them both. He opened the door and then secured it behind them, unsurprised to see the privacy shield already up when he climbed into the front of the car.

When he stopped to open the door at Cat’s penthouse, he did not react when he saw his boss with rumpled clothes and smeared lipstick. He was surprised to see a woman in black military fatigues waiting at the private entrance in the underground parking lot.

Kara rushed her sister’s side. “What is it?” she asked. “I didn’t get a call on my earpiece.”

Alex moved forward and smiled at her earnest sister. “And you won’t, not unless it’s a major emergency.” She took Kara by the arm, led her to the black Suburban she’d driven, and opened the back of the vehicle. “I didn’t want to take any chances,” she explained when Cat came to Kara’s side.

Cat wrapped an arm around Kara and it calmed them both.

Alex turned around with what appeared to be an ordinary lamp, though a decidedly sturdy one lacking a shade. “This is the lamp I used to calibrate the special bulb.” She handed it to Kara. “I figure the last thing we need is you blowing out a circuit breaker or worse, the bulb.”

Kara handed the lamp to Cat, who was already carrying the tactical box containing the bulb. “Thank you,” Kara said sincerely. She hugged Alex tightly. “I’ll call you for a sister binge-watch of Jessica Jones season one so we’re caught up for season two.”

“I love you, Kara.” Alex closed her eyes and squeezed her sister as hard as she could, knowing it was comforting for the Kryptonian.

“I love you, too,” Kara responded. “Even when you tease me.”

“Go, your girlfriend is waiting.” Alex gave Kara a playful shove.

“Thank you,” Cat said sincerely. She didn’t add the snide comment in her head about somehow becoming the furniture mover.

Alex nodded and then climbed into her vehicle, backing out of the emergency-only parking space she’d poached.

“That woman adores you,” Cat said, holding the lamp out to Kara.

Kara nodded. “It’s mutual.” She bit her lip. “So, can we, ah, continue this upstairs?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Cat said with a hungry smile.

They rode to the penthouse in silence. Both women had their own demons to wrestle.

Kara was nervous that the lamp might fail and she would hurt Cat, or that she would disappoint the amazing and highly-experienced woman.

Cat always projected a calm and confident demeanor. Inside she was a nervous wreck. She had slept with her fair share of people, but she realized her feelings for Kara were stronger than anything she’d ever felt for a lover. She was worried she’d screw something up. On top of that, she was terrified her own fifty-year old body wouldn’t meet Kara’s expectations. Cat knew she looked amazing in her designer wardrobe, but there would be no two thousand dollar suit tailored to hide minor flaws once they were both laid bare.

Neither woman had anything to worry about.

Once they exited the elevator, Cat smiled at Kara. “Can I get you anything, darling?”

Kara nodded. Her eyes were two shades darker than usual and her pupils were fully dilated. “I’d really like you to take me to your bed,” Kara said with a nervous smile.

“Done,” Cat said. Her heated gaze spoke of a desire too long denied. She led Kara to the master bedroom and pointed to one of the nightstands. “Why don’t you set up your sister’s gift while I shower and take my makeup off?”

“Hurry,” Kara said. She placed the lamp and the tactical box on the floor, then kissed Cat slow and deep. When she pulled back she was thrilled to see that Cat’s eyes were closed and that she was a little breathless.

“I will,” Cat promised.

Kara set the lamp on the bedside table, inserted the bulb, and carefully turned it on. She gasped when the red light waves hit her skin. It tingled and she immediately started to notice little things. She had kicked off her shoes, and now that she stood next to the lamp, she could feel the softness of the carpet, and as she looked around the room, lit only by the light of Rao, she had to squint to make out details she’d seen so clearly moments before. Normally, Kara had to actively suppress her focus or she’d end up seeing the individual particles of the paint on the wall or fibers on people’s clothes. Now as she looked around the room, her gaze was weaker, less jarring. She took off her glasses and felt relaxed.

She went to the side of the bed where an iPad was charging and peeled back the covers, arranging them for Cat’s comfort. She heard the shower turn off and when Cat came out in a thick white robe, Kara’s smile was radiant. “You look amazing.” She moved forward and kissed Cat, smiling when she tasted the minty freshness of Cat’s organic toothpaste.

When they separated, Kara nodded toward the bathroom. “Mind if I freshen up?”

Cat rested her hand on Kara’s cheek. “I set out a towel and a spare robe. There’s a new toothbrush waiting as well.” She smirked. “Yours is the Supergirl blue.”

Minutes later, when Kara dried off and had finished brushing her teeth, she came out of the en suite. She gasped when she saw Cat relaxed in the bed, her shoulders bare above the blankets. The red glow of the lamp reminded Kara of home, of trips outside the domed city with her parents and of the ceremonies at the religious guild. The Great Hall in Argo City had an open design, and the dome above it was crystal clear so Rao’s light would fill the gathering place. Kara had thought she’d never see the warm hues of a loved one bathed in Rao’s crimson glow again in her lifetime.

“Where’d you go?” Cat asked when she noticed Kara’s faraway look.

“This light reminds me of home,” Kara said softly. She went to Cat’s side of the bed. “I’d really like to make love with you.”

“Always about consent,” Cat said with smile. “There’s nothing I want more.”

Kara slid her robe off and tossed it onto a nearby chair. She smiled when she saw Cat’s eyes widen. She turned so Cat could see all sides, then knelt next to the bed to meet Cat’s eyes. “Do I live up to the Supersuit?” she asked nervously.

Cat sat up and nodded her head. She was mesmerized by the display of perfect skin. “Oh, Kara, nothing in the universe compares to your beauty.” She bit her lip, doing her heartfelt best to avoid dragging Kara into the bed and ravaging her.

Kara smiled under the focus of Cat’s obvious desire. She eased the blankets back and moaned. “Rao, Cat. You look like a goddess,” she whispered. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Cat’s bare hips. “I’ve done some research, but I don’t have any practical experience,” she said, her eyes fluttering closed the second her skin met Cat’s. “You may have to guide me.” She leaned down and pressed her body onto Cat, kissing her gently.

When the languid kiss broke, Cat rolled Kara into the space beside her and allowed the full length of their bodies to meet. “So far, you seem like a natural,” she whispered. She peppered kisses along Kara’s neck and bit her lip, delighted with each whimper and groan she heard. She nipped Kara’s neck where it met her shoulder and chuckled when Kara let a few strangled words in Kryptonian, obviously either gods’ names, profanity, or both.

“Please,” Kara begged. “Cat, don’t make me wait any longer.” She was trembling and her skin grew more sensitive with every brush of Cat’s lips.

“Well, darling, there is one thing I may have to teach you,” Cat murmured. She trailed her kisses down Kara’s chest and took a pebbled nipple into her mouth.

“Ah,” Kara gasped. “Anything,” she said, but it came out like a desperate plea.

Cat’s hand replaced her lips and she moved higher to kiss Kara with a gentle fervor that left the Kryptonian lightheaded. “Lesson one,” Cat whispered as she nibbled Kara’s ear lobe. “Patience is its own reward.”

Kara shook her head. “Alternate first lesson,” Kara suggested and as her hips surged up in search of Cat’s touch. “No time like the present.”

Cat shifted her weight and rested her elbows on the bed just above Kara’s shoulders. Cat used the positon to run her fingers through Kara’s hair. She leaned closer and took her time kissing the young hero. When she finally broke the kiss, she looked down at Kara. “Your first time will not be rushed.” She kissed Kara again and shivered when Kara’s hands went around her hips.

“There’s not rushing, and then there’s torture,” Kara said. She slid one hand down Cat’s hip to the curve of her belly and then eased toward the heat between them.

Cat broke their kiss with a laugh and took control of Kara’s hand that was working to speed things along. “Darling, you have no idea how many nights I couldn’t sleep because all I could think of was touching you like this.” She guided Kara’s hand toward the top of the bed and gently pinned it there with the slightest amount of pressure so that Kara knew she could move at any time. “I want us to savor this, darling.”

“I would never deny you anything, Cat,” Kara said with a sensual smile. She relaxed and raised an eyebrow.

“Good girl,” Cat whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara whimpered and her entire body shuddered. She arched her back and groaned in anticipation.

“Mmm,” hummed Cat, intrigued by the strength of Kara’s response to those two words. “Remind me that we need to revisit this proclivity for praise-kink you have, won’t you?”

Kara nodded, then froze. “Wait, that’s a thing?” she whispered excitedly.

“Yes, darling. Now, be a _good girl_ for me so I can continue, and you’ll be well _rewarded_.” Cat added a bit of extra boss tone to her words and was given a reward of her own when Kara nodded and let out a muted sob.

Cat made her way down Kara’s body with her hands and her mouth, pushing the hero to her limit. As the Queen of All Media, she used her most reliable tool, her words. “I love you, Kara,” she swore when she nipped and kissed the underside of Kara’s breast.

“I’ve dreamt of this moment, darling,” she whispered as her hands massaged the younger woman’s breasts. Her thumbs made Kara scream in ecstasy, especially when Cat played Kara’s nipples like a virtuoso playing a very willing, sensual Stradivarius. Cat described every detail she’d ever noticed about Kara and how each smile or bite to her lip had driven Cat’s to distraction for three years.

Cat’s hands trailed down Kara’s inner thigh and she groaned when Kara’s legs opened to welcome her.  Cat grew silent, though, and Kara noticed at once.

“Don’t stop, Cat. Just the sound of your voice makes me tremble.” Kara took Cat’s arms and tried to slow the older woman’s decent.

Cat looked up and saw that she had Kara’s rapt attention. She gave her a sultry smirk that promised to fulfill everything Kara had ever dreamed of, and many things she hadn’t known enough about to dream up. “I think you will enjoy what I have in mind for my mouth.”

Kara nodded, wide-eyed and eager. “Sweet Rao, yes.”

Cat felt she could get used to Kara calling out for Kryptonian gods. She kneaded Kara’s thighs and moved her mouth down the tantalizing slope of Kara’s belly. She kissed and gently bit her way toward the apex of Kara’s legs, nearly vibrating with anticipation. When she arrived and took her first taste of Kara’s decadent desire, she moaned into the silky sweetness she found. The litany of Kryptonian words Kara practically screamed were a testament to the deftness of Cat’s tongue.

Kara was adrift in pleasure. She writhed on the silken sheets, hips lifting to chase Cat’s mouth. Kara was sweating and she could scarcely catch her breath. She inhaled sharply when Cat’s fingers moved to join Cat’s tongue. “Rao, Rao, Rao, oh, Cat.”

Cat lifted her head as her fingers slid through Kara’s silken heat. “Tell me,” she pleaded. “I need to hear your consent, Kara.”

“Yes,” Kara cried out, in response to the question and to the mind-blowing feelings Cat was creating.

Cat crossed the last barrier between them and gasped. “Oh, Kara,” she said and then dove back downward, returning her mouth to its fervent work.

Cat’s left hand reached up and Kara captured it, immediately intertwining their fingers.

Kara felt like her grip on Cat’s hand was the only anchor stopping her from floating out of her body. She could no longer form words except two three-lettered ones: ‘Yes’ and ‘Cat.’ She repeated them in a whispered mantra that was timed to each thrust of Cat’s fingers.

Kara’s voice grew higher and more desperate until all she could do was inhale a shuddering breath, and then she felt like she’d been dropped into the Sun, her sun, Rao. Her cells were on fire and it was more exhilarating than flying. Her back arched and every muscle contracted. She looked deeply into Cat’s hazel eyes, so filled with love.

Cat rode the wave, skillfully easing Kara through it. Just when she thought the ride was finished, Kara arched from the bed again and a new wave broke.

When that fire cooled, Kara collapsed on the pillows and gasped for air. “Sweet Yuda,” she whimpered.

Cat climbed up Kara’s body, entirely self-satisfied and more than a bit smug that she had done what intergalactic villains could not. She had Supergirl exhausted and trembling beneath her. She kissed Kara’s forehead and settled her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Yuda,” Kara whispered. “Oh, thank you, sweet Yuda.” Kara clumsily wrapped her arm around Cat and her hand flopped, desperately trying to grasp some part of Cat. She was quickly surrendering to exhaustion.

Cat reached her hand to grip Kara’s floundering fingers and pulled them into place so they rested on Cat’s chest. “That was incredible,” Cat whispered. “I actually came with you,” she said with a satisfied sigh.

“Yer in-cred-bul,” Kara slurred.

Cat laughed and traced her fingers across Kara’s heaving chest. “First you spout post-orgasmic Star Wars references and now slurring? Maybe that red light worked too well.”

Kara snorted weakly. After a few deep breaths followed by long, slow exhales, she finally became coherent. “I wasn’t calling for Yoda,” she said with a snicker. “I was thanking Yuda.”

“The difference being?” Cat asked, moving so she was resting on the pillow next to Kara.

Kara rolled toward Cat so they could look into each other’s eyes. “One is a green puppet,” Kara giggled. “The other is my world’s goddess of home, hearth, love, and female divinity. She gifted us with the pleasure of lovemaking.”

“Hmpt,” Cat scowled playfully. “Puppet or goddess, I don’t think I like her getting thanked for the orgasms we provided.”

“Hush.” Kara surged forward and kissed Cat, then moved back to her pillow. “That was all you, my love,” Kara assured Cat. “Yuda’s gift to womankind was pleasure. It was to offset the pain of childbirth.”

Cat sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know,” she said skeptically. “Why don’t you return the favor and see if I’m inspired to thank this Yuda?” She smiled. “Or Yoda. Either one, really.”

Kara’s eye roll was not up to her normal standards, but she was recovering quickly and was eager to please Cat. “Hopefully, you’ll run out of deities to call out for while I touch you. You really do need a more diverse pantheon.”

Cat stared into Kara’s eyes and could think of nothing better to look into for the rest of her life. “Then teach me yours,” she whispered sincerely. “Teach me everything about your world.”

Kara closed her eyes and smiled. The idea of another person, her person, knowing the references that only she currently remembered was a formidable elixir with the power soothe Kara’s soul. “I will,” Kara promised. She pressed herself into Cat’s side and kissed her.

When she eased back, Cat had a goofy grin.

“First, I’m going to make you scream to Yoda until the neighbors think you have a kinky Star Wars fetish,” Kara teased.

Cat laughed huskily right up until Kara lowered her mouth to Cat’s breast. After that, she was too caught up in a tidal wave of pleasure to think about anything beyond the edges of the bed.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~SC~

The tenth day gift arrived at an empty desk. Kara rescheduled all of Cat’s meetings and forwarded a message to all of the department heads. Miss Grant was under the weather and would be working from home, and they should only call if the CATCO building were on fire.

Kara emailed Winn and told him to help himself to whatever arrived at her desk. When he opened the package, it was a DVD. He played it, laughed, then quickly took the DVD to James’ office.

James waited as Winn cued up the recording. “This better not have a virus,” he said tolerantly.

“I checked,” Winn said in an offended tone. “Here. This is for the Ten Lords a Leaping.”

The video that appeared was clearly from security footage at Maxwell Lord’s own company. There were ten clips of Maxwell Lord leaping in fright from all manner of threats. There were Kryptonian prisoners, large buglike aliens, several scenes where Supergirl made him jump into the air, and even one of Cat Grant charging toward him where he jumped back and scurried to safety.

Winn smiled. “Best gift ever.”

James nodded.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

The eleventh day’s gift found Kara’s desk empty again. Winn and James devoured the eleven hand-piped cookies from National City’s most famous chef.

Cat and Kara spent the entire day with Carter. Kara skated with him at the outdoor rink while Cat took pictures with a 35 millimeter camera that used film. She took shot after shot, unable to take enough shots of her son and lover laughing together. She took one of Kara slowly spinning with Carter held aloft like the least coordinated Olympian ever.

Afterward, Carter walked between the two women, holding hands with Cat on his right and Kara on his left.

For their next adventure, Cat tried her best to teach Kara to drive a stick shift, the stick shift of Cat’s Maserati. Carter watched from the safety of the sidewalk at an abandoned mall, and laughed so hard his soda shot out of his nose. The car would lurch and the engine would cut out. When the car finally did more than lurch, it hopped for a few meters and then swerved wildly.

After that, Cat climbed out of the car, went to the driver side door, and gallantly helped Kara to her feet. Carter came running over to them. “Me next!” he yelled.

Cat glared at him and he giggled. Kara joined in and hugged him. “Let your mom’s whiplash heal first,” she said in a stage whisper.

Cat marched up to Kara and glared, which had no effect other than to stoke the hero’s laughter. Cat leaned then and kissed Kara, which ended the laughter. “You are a menace,” she whispered.

“Totally,” Carter agreed.

~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~~SC~

 

The twelfth day’s gift arrived when Kara was arguing heatedly about an article with Cat.  Carter was at Kara’s desk and signed for the huge box. He opened it, as Kara had asked him to, and he was under strict orders to not interrupt unless there was food involved.

Cat shook her head. “No, this should be in the New Year’s edition.”

Kara widened her eyes. “It’s about a group of firefighters who take kids to get new bikes.” She tapped the photo on the desk. “That screams Christmas!”

Cat smirked. “Kara, they provide this service four times a year.” She leaned back in her chair and smirked.

“Oh.” Kara mock glared at her lover. “You could have led with that,” she pointed out.

Cat shook her head. “I needed to know you’ll fight for what you believe in even if I’m the one you have to fight.” She reached out her foot and wiggled it. “Loser has to do foot rubs after work.”

Kara smiled. “Then we both win,” she said silkily. She leaned over Cat’s desk and waggled her eyebrows.

Carter finished checking out and sampling the gift. Only then did he turn and call out, “Kara! It’s food. Ice cream!”

“Ice cream?” Kara stood and her face lit up. She spun and sprinted for her desk. “Don’t you dare eat it all before I get there!” she yelled.

Cat watched through the glass wall as Kara and Carter sat side by side on the desk and ate their treats. She realized there must be different flavors, because Carter and Kara each gave the other tastes of their individual treat.

Carter bumped Kara’s arm just as she was taking a bite and he laughed hysterically as Kara did her best to lick the ice cream from her own nose.

Cat moved alongside Kara and took her drumstick, sighing aggrievedly. “Really? Twelve drumsticks?” She smiled as Kara twisted her face up, trying to reach her nose with her tongue. Cat took Kara’s face in one hand turned her so Cat could see the damage. “Seriously, Carter. This is worse than tying a string to a dollar and yanking it away from people.”

“I would never do that,” Carter insisted.

“Yes, well, unlike a pranked money seeker, Kara is just going to keep trying until she exhausts herself.” Cat smiled fondly at her lover. “Darling, that’s not humanly possible.”

Carter dug through the box for another drumstick.

Kara met Cat’s gaze, wiped more ice cream onto her nose, and then slowly reached her long, decidedly non-human tongue up and removed the cream.

Cat’s eyes and pupils widened.

The elevator opened with a ding and Lucy Lane and Alex came out.  “What’s this?” Lucy asked.

“Must be food,” Alex said. “Kara’s not pouting.”

“Hey!” Kara turned toward her sister.

Lucy shook her head. “Don’t even try it, Danvers the Younger. Winn totally ratted you out.”

Lucy nodded toward Cat’s office as she pulled out a manila envelope.

Alex grabbed a drumstick and followed them. Once inside the office, Lucy placed the envelope onto Cat’s desk.

Cat put her glasses on and sat. “I assume this is a rather long nondisclosure contract?”

“What the hell, Lucy?” Kara demanded.

“Hush, you,” Alex said. She pointed her ice cream drumstick at her. “Bad Kara.”

Kara looked at Alex as if she’d lost her mind.

Cat opened the packet and frowned when she pulled out a Christmas card. She opened it, and her eyes widened as she read. When she finished, she chuckled.

Lucy grinned.

Kara glared. “Did you seriously give her a humorous nondisclosure contract?”

Cat handed the card to Kara, but stood and hugged Lucy. “Thank you.”

Kara read the card.

**_Cat,_ **

**_Sometimes it takes the possibility of losing someone to realize you don’t just want that special someone, but that you need her, too. Kara received the gifts, but they were for you both. Everyone at Kara’s other job helped plan and execute this mission._ **

**_Merry Christmas._ **

**_We know you will be warmed year round by this particular present._ **

**_Lucy, Alex, and Kara’s moonlighting coworkers._ **

Kara looked at Alex and then Lucy. “You guys?”

Both agents nodded.

Kara rushed to Alex and picked her off the carpet in a hug. “Thank you, Alex. Thank you so much.” She began to cry. “I never would have dared make the first move,” she sobbed. “It wasn’t until Lucy pointed out…” She released Alex and rushed to Lucy and pulled her into a hug and sobbed. “How did you know?”

Lucy cradled Kara closer. “Sweetie, you are so obviously in love with Cat. And the way she sends death glares at anyone who gives you a second look made it pretty clear it was mutual.” She rocked Kara as the Kryptonian sobbed. Finally, Lucy gave Cat a looked that clearly meant, ‘Do something.’

Cat moved behind Kara and rested a hand on the crying woman’s shoulder.

Kara spun into Cat’s embrace.

Cat lifted her chin toward the two military women then looked at the desk with the ice cream. As soon as they closed the door on their way out, Cat maneuvered Kara onto the balcony. “Shh, darling,” she whispered. “We’re together. There’s nothing to be sad about.”

Kara laughed even as she continued sobbing. “I’m not sad, you brilliant idiot.” She eased back so she could look at Cat. “I’m _happy_ \- so happy - and I’m overwhelmed that my friends and sister did this amazing thing because they wanted me to have love.”

Cat wiped the tears from Kara’s cheeks. “That is a pretty incredible gift.”

Kara nodded and held Cat close. “I know it’s only been a few days, but everything just feels different, you know?”

“I do,” Cat whispered. “It feels right, for the first time in, well, my life.”

Kara eased back. “It feels perfect.”

“We will have fights, darling, make no mistake.” Cat smirked.

“Trust me, I know,” Kara said and then realized how that could sound. “Because Alex and I fight, and Eliza and I fight… and we love each other.”

“I understand,” Cat said. She pulled Kara toward her office. “Now, you better hurry before they eat all your ice cream.”

“They wouldn’t dare!” Kara raced ahead of Cat and blazed through her office at almost superhuman speed. “Alex, why do you have two cones in your mouth?”

Cat laughed and followed Kara into the bullpen. “If there’s not an unmolested cone for me, someone will be making a trip to the conery of my choice.”

Carter held a cone out to his mother. “Its double chocolate with coffee.”

“Thank you,” Cat said primly.

Carter shook his head at his mother. “There is no such thing as a ‘conery,’ and you know it.”

Cat winced when Kara extracted two cones from Alex’s mouth at the same time, as if the Kryptonian was pulling to start a chain saw. “Do not put those in your mouth,” Cat ordered.

Kara paused with the cones poised for that exact act.

“Your choice,” Cat said. “Sister spit cones, or kissing me later.” She pointed her own cone. You can only have one.”

Alex squawked when the two cones where forcefully returned to her mouth.

Lucy sighed. “I love Christmas,” she said with a giggle.

“Me, too.” Carter clinked his cone with Lucy’s in a celebratory toast.

“Me, three,” Kara said, but she only had eyes for Cat.

“Me, four,” Cat agreed, just as equally smitten with Kara.

Alex’s ‘Me, five’ was muffled by the two triangular cones in her mouth.

_Fin_


End file.
